Sparkle
by Zen Pyero
Summary: Siang itu pada jam istirahat, siswi bernama Hyuuga Hinata diberi tugas oleh wali kelasnya untuk mengantarkan surat kepada seorang siswa bernama Uzumaki Naruto, seorang siswa yang terkenal akan sifatnya yang berandalan namun dia juga baik hati dan polos. Pertemuan inilah yang akan membuat Hinata dan Naruto akan membuat ceritanya sendiri, suka dukapun akan dirasakan oleh mereka!
1. Chapter 1

"Jadi tolong ya Hyuuga-san."

"Ta-tapi-."

"Ibu mohon Hyuuga-san! Kumohon!"

"Tapi... Tapikan-!"

"Kau hanya mengantarkan surat ini kepada Uzumaki Naruto-san saja! Hanya itu!"

"Uu-uhh... Baiklah."

"Yeey! Hyuuga-san kau baik sekali."

Gadis Hyuuga berambut biru tua itu menghela nafas berat sambil mengambil amplop yang disodorkan kepadanya itu, dia menyerah mengahadapi sifat keras kepala gurunya yang terkenal akan kekanak-kanakkannya itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Frienship, Etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), Melenceng dari EYD, OOC!, Gaje, Dan kecacatan lainnya, dan jika tidak suka silahkan klik tombol 'BACK'  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Don't Like, Don't Read-**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **-Sparkle-**

* * *

Sore itu setelah pulang dari sekolah, gadis berambut biru tua itu berjalan dengan gelisah sambil mendekap amplop cokelat pemberian dari wali kelasnya. Dia diberi amanat oleh wali kelasnya untuk mengantarkan surat yang berada didekapannya itu ke salah satu siswa bernama Uzumaki Naruto, teman satu kelasnya yang sudah dua minggu tidak hadir ke sekolah tanpa keterangan yang jelas. Gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu berhenti berjalan dengan amplop yang masih berada didekapannya, dia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih polos. Hinata berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah itu dan berhenti setelah dia berada di depan pintu rumah bercat putih itu, dengan ragu-ragu dia mengetuk pintu itu dengan lemah lembut, seolah-olah pintu itu adalah mahkluk hidup yang harus diberi kasih sayang.

'Tok! Tok!'

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hinata kembali mengetuk pintu itu lagi.

'Tok! Tok!'

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Hinata kembali mengetuk pintu itu lagi dengan agak keras.

'Tok! Tok!'

Dan pada akhirnya Hinata mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras, benar-benar sangat keras.

'TOK! TOK! TOK!'

"Sebentar! Aku akan membukakan pintunya!"

Hinata berhenti mengetuk pintu rumah itu saat ada orang yang merespon, pintu cokelat itu terbuka, menampakkan pria setengah baya dengan rambut berantakan berwarna putih dan diikat kebelakang. Pria berbadan besar itu menatap Hinata dengan mata hitamnya, dia penasaran kenapa ada gadis SMA cantik yang berkunjung kerumahnya. Hinata yang ditatap hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, kakinya bergesekkan satu sama lain, surat yang berada didadanya didekapnya dengan sangat erat, menandakan kalau dia risih ditatap sedemikian olehnya. Pria setengah baya yang menatap Hinata tampaknya paham dengan gelagat Hinata, dia langsung menunjukkan senyum hangatnya. "Tampaknya ada tamu, ada perlu apa gadis cantik seperti kau mengunjungi rumahku?" Tanyanya mencoba seramah mungkin.

"Ano... Apa benar ini.. Ru-rumah Naru-Naruto Uzumaki?" Susah payah Hinata menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, ia takut kalau-kalau dia salah rumah.

"Kau mencari Naruto? Baiklah, masukklah nona."

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya-."

"Tidak usah sungkan nona. Masukklah dan bersantailah, kau pasti lelah berjalan kemari, akan kupanggilkan Naruto." Pria setengah baya itu memaksa Hinata untuk masuk kerumahnya dengan cara mendorong pelan punggung Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan pria itu. Setelahnya, pria setengah baya itu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di ruang tamu untuk memanggil orang yang bernama Naruto.

Hinata yang ditinggalkan sendirian hanya bisa mengehela nafas berat, lagi-lagi dia kalah menghadapi sifat keras kepala seseorang. Mata lavendernya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan itu, dia bisa melihat bingkai foto berukuran cukup besar yang berada di dinding ruangan itu yang menampilkan gambar seorang anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru sebiru samudra, anak itu tertawa gembira di depan roti tart dengan lilin berbentuk angka 9 di atas roti tart tersebut. Di samping kanan anak itu terlihat seorang wanita muda dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah yang membingkai wajah cantiknya yang sedang tersenyum manis, tangan wanita itu tampak mengusap rambut pirang anak kecil yang sedang tertawa gembira itu dengan sangat lembut. Sedangkan di samping kirinya menampakkan gambar seorang pria berambut senada dengan anak yang sedang tertawa gembira itu, hanya saja terdapat jambang panjang yang membedakannya dengan anak itu, mata pria itu juga berwarna sama dengan anak itu, pria dewasa itu tampak tampan dengan senyum lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya itu seraya bertepuk tangan. Sekali lihat saja, orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa itu adalah foto keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Sedangkan Hinata yang menatap foto itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya sambil melamun.

"Kau mencariku?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, sesegera mungkin Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara bariton itu. Hinata dapat melihat seseorang yang mungkin seumuran dengannya, Hinata langsung berasumsi bahwa orang itu adalah anak yang terdapat di foto yang dilihatnya tadi karena ciri-ciri fisiknya sama dengan anak itu, hanya saja dia lebih tinggi. Hinata juga dapat melihat pria setengah baya yang ditemuinya pertama kali berada di belakang orang itu. "A-Apa, kau, Naru-to?" Tanya Hinata agak ketakutan karena wajah orang itu tampak sangar, berbeda dengan di foto yang tampak manis.

"Yeah." Jawab orang yang bernama Naruto itu, dia menatap intens Hinata dengan mata birunya yang berair seraya menguap, tanda bahwa dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk kalian." Ucap pria setengah baya tadi sambil melenggang pergi menuju ke arah dapur.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata sambil menguap, kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Dia langsung duduk di samping Hinata dengan acuh sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. "Ada apa kau mencariku?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut jabrik pirangnya itu.

Sedangkan Hinata yang berada di sampingnya, bergeser sedikit demi sedikit karena jaraknya yang terlalu dekat, wajahnya juga memerah seperti udang rebus. Mulut mungilnya yang awalnya tertutup rapat mulai terbuka secara perlahan-lahan yang hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi mulai menutup kembali. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap dengan datar, "Apa? Katakan saja~."

Hinata yang merasa didesak oleh Naruto, mulai mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya tadi dengan mantap, "A-a-ano, aku-aku hanya... Meng-mengantarkan i-ini!" Nyatanya dia tergagap saat mengucapkannya, Hinata menyodorkan surat yang di bungkus dengan amplop cokelat yang bentuknya sudah tidak beraturan karena di dekapnya itu kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa berkedip bebarapa kali melihat tingkah laku Hinata, lalu dia tersenyum lebar seraya mengatakan sesuatu, "Hihi, kau lucu ya."

Hinata yang mendengarkan kalimat itu dari Naruto mendadak tubuhnya menegang, wajahnya yang sudah merah bertambah merah disertai kepalanya yang berasap. Naruto tampak tidak peduli dengan Hinata, dia mulai membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan suratnya seraya tersenyum dengan lebar. Tidak lama kemudian, pria setengah baya muncul dari dapur dengan membawa nampan disertai minuman berwarna mencolok di atasnya. Dia meletakkan dua minuman itu di atas meja di depan kedua orang remaja yang entah sedang apa, kemudian dia melenggang pergi begitu saja sambil membawa nampannya.

"Lagi-lagi surat yang sama, Tch!" Kesal Naruto saat membaca surat yang diberikan Hinata tadi, Naruto membentuk surat itu seperti bola tak beraturan lalu dia membuangnya sembarang arah. Hinata yang menatapnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah laku Naruto. Dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa, ka-k-kau, mem-buang-nya?"

"Hah? Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mendapatkan surat ajakkan masuk sekolah kembali."

"Ka-kalau begitu, masuklah!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"HIII!" Hinata bergidik ngeri saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Naruto, dia dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya seraya jari-jari tangannya memainkan rok seragam sekolahnya itu dengan gelisah.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan masuk sekolah lagi."

"Ke-ke-napa?"

"Terlalu panjang ceritanya."

"Ce-ceritakan saja! Aku akan mendengarkannya!"

"Hah?"

"Ka-ka-kalau tidak- tidak mau ta-tak apa kok h-haha." Lagi-lagi Hinata menundukkan kepalanya saat di tatap tajam oleh Naruto untuk kedua kalinya, tapi kali ini dengan tawa hambarnya.

"Baiklah~ Di mulai dari empat bulan yang lalu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Flashback-**

Uzumaki Naruto, dengan antusias dia berlari sangat kencang menuju gerbang sekolah SMA Konoha yang saat itu detik-detik gerbang untuk menutup karena sudah jamnya untuk menutup. "Tidaaaaakk! Paman kumohon jangan tutup gerbangnya duluuu!" Naruto berteriak dengan keras ke arah penjaga sekolah yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya itu.

Di sisi lain, sang penjaga sekolah yang di ketahui bernama Tazuna berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya, dia menatap bocah berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang berlari dengan sangat kencang ke arahnya itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin menutup gerbangnya rapat-rapat dan menyuruh bocah itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya kembali, tapi dia tidak tega setelah melihat air mata bercucuran dari mata bocah itu yang deras bak air terjun, akhirnya Tazuna menunggu bocah itu.

"Terima kasih paman Tazuna~"

"Lagi-lagi kau bocah. Kau baru dua minggu berada di sekolah ini, tapi kau sering terlambat. Sana pergi, akan kututup gerbangnya sekarang."

"Hehe, okie dokie~"

Naruto berlari memasukki gedung sekolah, dia mulai berlari dari lorong ke lorong untuk menuju ke kelasnya, setelah dia sampai di depan kelasnya yang bertuliskan X C di papan kayu di atas pintu kelas. Dengan perlahan-lahan, Naruto mulai membuka pintu masuk ke kelasnya, "Ohayouu~" Ucapnya dengan acuh tak acuh tanpa memperdulikan fakta bahwa kelasnya sedang melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar.

"Haah, lagi-lagi kau Naruto, istirahat nanti ke ruangan saya." Ucap guru yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya dengan nafas lelah, guru itu sudah hafal dengan Naruto walaupun dia baru masuk ke sekolah ini dari dua minggu yang lalu. Dia akan menceramahi muridnya yang satu ini.

"Ha'i~ Sensei~" Balas Naruto dengan sangat santai.

 **...**

Naruto keluar dari ruangan guru setelah bel pertanda waktu istirahat telah usai, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan bolos pelajaran untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam dua minggu ini. Dia berjalan sambil kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, tujuannya saat ini adalah ke belakang sekolah, karena akhir-akhir ini atap sekolah sangat ketat penjagaannya dari OSIS. Saat Naruto berjalan menuju ke belakang sekolah, dia tidak sengaja melihat sekumpulan siswa kelas tiga sedang memukuli siswa kelas satu. 'Bully.' Batinnya seraya mengepalkan tangannya yang berada dalam sakunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari ke arah siswa kelas tiga itu dan memukulnya dengan sangat keras tepat di bagian pipi siswa itu hingga siswa itu terpental kebelekang. Tanpa memberikan waktu jeda, dia menduduki perut siswa itu dan memukuli wajahnya tanpa ampun. Sedangkan siswa yang di bully tadi berlari ketakutan, tidak lama kemudian setelah siswa yang di bully tadi pergi, muncullah seorang guru dan seorang siswi berkacamata. Guru itu mencoba melerai perkelahian itu tetapi tanpa sengaja pukulan Naruto mengenai wajah guru wanita itu hingga pingsan, sedangkan siswi yang satang bersama guru tadi hanya bisa menjerit ketakuttan.

Semenjak tragedi berdarah itu, Naruto di beri hukuman berupa skors selama dua minggu. Tetapi setelah dua minggu berlalu berita mengenai Naruto menghajar siswa kelas tiga hingga pingsan dan seorang guru yang sempat terkena pukulan Naruto hingga guru itu memutuskan untuk berhenti mengajar sudah menyebar begitu saja. Hal itu menyebabkan Naruto di jauhi oleh siswa siswi lainnya saat dia kembali bersekolah karena mereka takut berhubungan dengannya.

 **-Flashback End-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semenjak saat itu aku mulai mendapatkan tatapan benci disertai ketakuttan dari orang-orang sekolah, bahkan aku sulit untuk mendapatkan teman. Jadi setelah tiga bulan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti saja bersekolah." Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tatapan sendu. Hinata yang mendengarkan cerita Naruto merasa prihatin kepadanya, tangannya tanpa di perintah olehnya, mengusap-usap punggung tangan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Uzumaki-san-."

"Panggil Naruto saja, aku tidak suka ke-formalan."

"Ba-baiklah. Na-Naruto-kun, aku.. Aku mau jadi temanmu kok."

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Hinata yang di tatap begitu oleh Naruto, menunjukkan senyum hangatnya yang begitu menawan dan itu sukses membuat kedua pipi Naruto merasakan hangat.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, ta-tapi ada s-syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Ka-kau harus, masuk se-se-sekolah lagi!"

"Baiklah!" Naruto menerima syarat itu dengan antusias, bibirnya mulai membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih. Sementara itu Hinata tersenyum dengan lembut, dia menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke pada Naruto, "Ja-janji ya?"

"Janji!" Naruto menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Hinata seraya tersenyum gembira.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari mereka seorang pria setengah baya menatap ke arah mereka dengan malas dari tempat persenyembunyiannya, "Apa-apaan itu? Seperti anak kecil saja." Gumamnya seraya menguap, "Tapi baguslah." Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan senyum kebapakannya. Pria itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author Note's :  
**

 **Saya Author baru, jadi mohon bantuannya. Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan ataupun kecacatan lainnya, tolong beritahu saya dikolom Review, nanti akan saya usahakan memperbaikinya, juga kritik dan saran pembaca adalah bahan energi saya. Dan jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon maafkan saya, tetapi cerita ini adalah murni dari otak saya. Sekian dari saya dan Terimakasih atas perhatiannya~**

 **See you next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi itu di SMA Konoha, para penghuninya sedang melakukan aktifitas yang berbeda dari sekolah lainnya, karena hampir semua siswa siswinya sedang melakukan bisik-bisik dengan riang gembiranya. Sedangkan orang yang menjadi bahan bisik-bisik mereka tampak tidak peduli sama sekali, dia berjalan santai mengacuhkan bisik-bisik ataupun tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari mereka, tujuan utama orang itu adalah kelasnya. Setelah sampai di kelasnya, dia langsung duduk di samping kanan gadis berambut biru tua yang sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan serius. Dia menatap gadis itu dengan mata blink-blink miliknya, tetapi tampaknya gadis itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali dan masih membaca bukunya dengan serius.

"Hei! Itu tempat dudukku pirang!"

Protes salah satu siswa yang tidak terima tempat duduknya ditempati oleh orang asing, sedangkan orang yang disebutnya pirang menatapnya dengan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat.

"Lu-lupakan saja! Itu tempatmu sekarang! Maafkan aku!"

Sementara itu, gadis yang sedang membaca buku dengan serius tadi tampaknya mulai terganggu dengan keributan yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dia mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanannya, tempat dimana orang berambut kuning mencolok sedang menatapnya dengan mode mata blink-blink. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan lembut dan menyapa orang yang menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Se-selamat pagi, Naruto-kun."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Frienship, Etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), Melenceng dari EYD, OOC!, Gaje, Dan kecacatan lainnya, dan jika tidak suka silahkan klik tombol 'BACK'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Don't Like, Don't Read-**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **Sparkle**

* * *

Bel pertanda waktunya istirahat telah berbunyi, para siswa siswi mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka menuju kantin, ada juga yang masih tinggal di kelas untuk memakan bekal mereka masing-masing yang di bawa dari rumah ataupun hanya untuk tidur dan membaca novel atau komik.

Di kelas X-C ada seorang siswi berambut biru tua yang mulai merapikan buku-bukunya saat mendengar bel berbunyi, di samping kanan siswi tersebut terdapat siswa berambut pirang yang tertidur pulas. Setelah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya, siswi itu segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar kelas, dia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanpa takut kalau dia akan menabrak seseorang sewaktu-waktu. Ya, siswi itu memiliki sifat pemalu yang berlebihan walaupun wajahnya tergolong cantik, bahkan dia hanya kenal beberapa orang yang berada di kelasnya. Jika siswa siswi lainnya berjalan menuju kantin atau kelas tetangga, siswi ini berjalan menuju kantor guru. Bukan tanpa alasan dia pergi ke tempat para guru-guru berkumpul, dia hanya ingin menemui wali kelasnya.

Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk ke kantor guru, dengan perlahan-lahan dia menggeser pintu itu sambil mengucapkan permisi yang hanya dapat di dengar olehnya saja, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan itu dan segera menuju meja wali kelasnya berada.

"Mi-mitarashi sensei." Ucapnya memanggil wali kelasnya yang sedang menikmati bekalnya setelah dia sampai di mejanya.

"Hm? Oh, Hyuuga-san~ ada apa?" Jawab wali kelasnya yang beranama lengkap Mitarashi Anko itu setelah melihat kedatangan salah satu muridnya.

"Umm, Aku, aku minta ma-maaf telah mengganggu anda." Ucap siswi itu meminta maaf, dia merasa tidak enak telah mengganggu waktu makan siang wali kelasnya.

"Tak apa Hyuuga-san~, Jadi ada apa?" Balas Anko dengan santai sambil memasukkan potongan daging babi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ano, aku hanya... Ingin menyampaikan bahwa Na-naruto telah hadir ke sekolah lagi." Anko berhenti mengunyah daging yang berada di dalam mulutnya itu, dia menatap siswi yang bernama Hinata itu setelah mengedipkan matanya satu sampai dua kali. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya memastikan ucapan Hinata.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata dengan yakin.

"Yokatta~ Akhirnya bocah nakal itu tidak jadi di keluarkan oleh pihak sekolah~."

"Eh? Di... Keluarkan?"

"Yup! Pihak sekolah berencana akan mengeluarkannya hari ini jika dia tidak hadir ke sekolah."

"A-apa?"

"Tapi karena dia sudah hadir kembali, kemungkinan rencana itu batal!"

Hinata menghela nafas lega, entah kenapa hatinya merasa lega setelah mendengar perkataan dari wali kelasnya. Setelah memberitahukan wali kelasnya tentang Naruto yang mulai bersekolah kembali, dia pamit undur diri, tidak mau mengganggu lebih lama waktu makan siang wali kelasnya itu. Waktu istirahat masih panjang, Hinata yang merasa dirinya tidak sedang lapar itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantor guru. Baru beberapa langkah dia meninggalkan tempat itu, bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang mencari orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu, di dapatinya remaja berambut kuning yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Hinata-chan, kau ingin kemana?" Remaja berambut kuning itu masih tersenyum dengan lebar saat menanyakan itu ke Hinata.

"Naru-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata terkejut saat melihat remaja berambut kuning yang dipanggil olehnya Naruto itu berdiri di depannya sekarang. Bukankah dia tadi tidur dengan nyenyak di kelas? Batin Hinata yang bertanya-tanya di benaknya. Dia heran kenapa Naruto bisa berada di sini dengan sangat cepat, padahal jarak kelasnya dan kantor guru cukup jauh. Ia abaikan itu untuk sementara, lalu bertanya kepada Naruto yang masih tersenyum.

"Kau, ingin kemana, Na-naruto-kun?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Hinata-chan."

"Eh? Ano, aku, aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang sebelumnya dengan gugup.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya."

"Baiklah! Aku ikut denganmu!"

Naruto membalas ucapan Hinata dengan semangat. Dia memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Hinata dengan cepat. Padahal Naruto sendiri tidak pernah pergi ke perpustakaan waktu dia masih SD, SMP, sampai saat ini, SMA. Dia bahkan enggan untuk menyentuh buku-buku pelajaran, dia lebih suka dengan buku dongeng, itulah sebabnya kenapa nilainya sangat buruk, dia bisa masuk ke SMA Konoha kerena sebuah keajaiban. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja, dia setuju Naruto ikut dengannya. Toh, perpustakaan adalah tempat umum di sekolah ini. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu, melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda menuju ke perpustakaan. Sementara itu Naruto mengekorinya dari belakang.

 **...**

Gadis berambut biru tua yang panjang itu mengarahkan tubuhnya menuju perpustakaan sekolah yang sudah menjadi temannya selama bebarapa bulan terkahir bagi gadis itu, Hinata. Terlihat ruangan yang luas dengan rak-rak buku tinggi berjajar membentuk sebuah barisan yang rapi saat dia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Jendela besar yang mengelilingi ruangan itu cukup membuat cahaya matahari masuk, menarangi setiap penjuru ruangan itu. Suasananya begitu sunyi dan tenang. Hanya terdengar suara buku yang di balik lembar demi lembar oleh orang-orang yang juga mengunjungi perpustakaan. Naruto melangkah dengan hati-hati di belakang Hinata, ini pertama kalinya dia memasuki perpustakaan selama hidupnya. Dia mengikuti langkah Hinata kemanapun dia pergi. Hinata berhenti di depan rak nomor enam dari pintu masuk perpustakaan, dia terlihat mulai memilih buku sejarah negara jepang yang hendak dibacanya di waktu istirahat ini. Ia angkat tumitnya, tangannya terulur untuk menggapai buku tebal bersampul merah yang terletak di barisan paling atas dari rak buku, tetapi tidak sampai karena tubuhnya yang tergolong pendek. Melihat Hinata yang kesusahan, Naruto yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya berinisiatif untuk mengambil buku itu untuk Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada Naruto yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dari remaja beramata biru sapphire itu.

Hinata berjalan menuju meja di pojok ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela, tempat baca yang telah menjadi favoritnya itu jika setiap sekali mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah. Dia duduk dan mulai membaca lembar demi lembar buku sejarah negara Jepang di tangannya, sementara itu Naruto hanya duduk di depannya sambil terus memandangi Hinata. Bebarapa menit berlalu, Naruto mulai merasa bosan hanya duduk diam dan memandangi Hinata saja. Dan pada akhirnya ia mengambil buku dari rak dekat dia duduk. Dia membolak-balik buku itu terlebih dahulu sebelum membukanya, terlihat gambar warna-warni yang memenuhi lembar demi lembar dibuku tersebut. Itu adalah buku dongeng, buku kesukaan Naruto. Dia tersenyum, merasa tertarik dan mulai membaca buku dongeng anak-anak itu. Hinata yang melihat Naruto begitu serius membaca buku tersebut, mulai tersenyum senang, akhirnya ada sebuah buku yang cocok bagi Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang terus membaca buku dongeng tersebut, mendadak dia tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya saat mendapati kalimat yang menurutnya lucu itu terdapat di dalam buku tersebut. Seketika itu juga pandangan seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan tertuju ke arahnya, mereka menatapnya dan tatapan terganggu. Kemudian guru pengawas perpustakaan yang kebetulan berada di dekat sana mengampiri mereka.

"Sstt!" Guru pengawas yang mengenakan kaca mata bulat itu meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sambil melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih tertawa. Meminta agar Naruto berheti tertawa terlalu keras.

"A-ah... Maaf!" Ucap Naruto yang merasa bersalah, entah kenapa sifat berandalnya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi!" Dengan wajah yang menyebalkan, guru pengawas itu berjalan pergi.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa lucu dengan tingkah Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah habis. Hinata segera menutup buku sejarah negara Jepang yang dibacanya, Naruto yang melihatnya mulai bertaya kepadanya.

"Mau kembali?"

"Y-ya, bel sudah berbunyi."

"Baiklah."

Naruto mulai berdiri dari tempatnya setelah melihat Hinata yang sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu. Hinata kembali ke tempat dia mengambil buku tersebut dan berniat mengembalikannya, tetapi lagi-lagi dia tidak sampai untuk mengembalikan buku tersebut karena raknya yang terlalu tinggi baginya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata bersusah payah mengembalikan buku tersebut, mulai mengambil buku itu dari tangan Hinata dan mengembalikan ke tempat semula untuk Hinata. Lagi, Hinata berterimakasih kepada Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan sekolah, diikuti dengan pengunjung lainnya yang juga keluar dari sana setelah mendengar bel berbunyi. Naruto yang berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata sambil menyandarkan kepala pirangnya di lipatan kedua tangannya, mulai membuka sebuah percakapan.

"Hinata-chan,"

"Umm?"

"Walaupun di sana membosankan, tapi lain kali kita ke sana lagi ya!"

"Ya!" Hinata menjawabnya dengan tersenyum riang.

 **...**

Taman kecil dengan beberapa pohon maple yang mengelilinginya, telihat sangat indah dengan hiasan daun maple yang berwarna hijau kemerahan akibat warna dari cahaya senja di sore hari. Naruto duduk disebuah ayunan sambil mengayunkan secara pelan ayunan tersebut, di samping kanannya ada gadis berambut biru tua dan bermata lavender yang juga duduk di ayunan sambil melihat ke arah matahari yang saat itu hampir tenggelam. Mereka duduk di ayunan disebuah taman bermain yang mulai sepi pengunjung itu setelah pulang dari sekolah, hanya untuk menikmati keindahan alam di sore hari serta melepaskan beban pikiran mereka sewaktu masih belajar di sekolah.

Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto dengan diam-diam, dia menyibabkan rambut panjangnya yang terhempas oleh angin. Mata polosnya menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan ke padanya. "Naruto-kun, kalau boleh kutahu... Kenapa, kau mengajakku kesini?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya, dia tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk melihat matahari yang terbenam, tapi kayaknya gedung itu menghalanginya." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan mendengus sebal, dia menatap malas gedung yang berada di depan taman tersebut. Gedung yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Naruto yang bagaikan anak-anak itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia bisa tertawa bersama dengan orang lain selain keluarganya, ini karena dia memiliki sifat yang pemalu sehingga membuatnya memiliki sedikit teman. Dia menatap wajah Naruto yang sebagian di terpa oleh cahaya senja, entah kenapa dia merona saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"Hinata-chan," Hinata tersadar dari pesona Naruto saat mendengar remaja berambut kuning itu memanggilnya, dia cepat-cepat membuang mukanya dari Naruto yang kini menatapnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Menyesalkah kau berdekatan denganku?" Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya tadi yang berhenti mengayunkan ayunannya itu sambil melihat ke arah Hinata. Dia bertanya kepada Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersebut, mengerutkan dahinya. Dia segera membalas tatapan Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya dengan bingung. Heran kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Dia menunggu Naruto untuk menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaannya tersebut, tetapi remaja berambut kuning itu tidak memiliki tanda-tanda jika akan menjelaskan pertanyaannya tadi. Pada akhirnya, Hinata berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Umm, A-aku tidak menyesal, berada, didekat Naru-to-kun." Hinata menjawab semampunya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... Menurutku, Naruto-kun itu, orang yang baik dan.. Menyenangkan. Aku-aku juga merasa aman, saat berada di dekatmu. Dan lagi, sebelumnya, aku belum pernah sedekat ini, dengan, seseorang." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar, walaupun dia menjelaskannya dengan gugup tetapi jawabannya itu murni berasal dari Hinata. "Intinya, aku sangat senang berada di dekatmu, Naruto-kun." Lanjut Hinata lagi dengan senyum hangat yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya itu.

Naruto yang melihatnya, hanya bisa di buat merona olehnya. Diam-diam dia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kananya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di wajah tannya.

"Begitu ya... Umm, sudah malam, kita pulang saja." Naruto berdiri dari ayunanya, dia mengambil tassnya yang tergeletak di samping ayunan yang didudukinya. Entah kenapa jantungnya merasa berdebar-debar saat melihat senyuman Hinata tadi. Dia mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan taman bermain kecil tersebut dengan wajahnya yang masih terasa hangat, dengan Hinata yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan taman bermain tersebut dengan ditemani oleh sinar bulan yang bersinar dengan terang. Hinata yang berjalan di samping Naruto menatap lurus kedepan, menatap jalanan yang kini sudah mulai sepi walaupun baru pukul tujuh malam, mereka berjalan dengan diam. Hembusan angin malam menyentuh kulit kedua remaja tersebut, membuat rambut kuning dan biru tua itu menari-nari dengan lembut. Hinata yang merasakan hembusan angin menyentuh kulit lembut putihnya merasakan kedinginan, dia mulai mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghagatkannya. Naruto yang berada disampingnya tampaknya tidak menyadari keadaan Hinata yang kedinginan itu.

"A-Aku lewat sini..." Hinata menunjuk arah kiri saat mereka berhenti melangkah di pertigaan jalan.

Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata yang menunjuk jalan berlawanan arah dari rumahnya itu. Kemudian dia menganggukan kepalanya dan membalas ucapan Hinata tadi, "Baiklah, jaa ne~."

Mereka berdua mulai berpisah di pertigaan jalan ini, Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya setelah membalas ucapan Naruto dengan sebuah anggukan. Baru dua langkah dia berjalan, tangan kanannya seperti ditarik oleh seseorang hingga tubuhnya berbalik. Orang yang menariknya, yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Menarik ke arahnya, di peluknya pinggang yang ramping itu dengan tangannya. Wajahnya bergerak maju mendekati wajah Hinata yang masih kebingungan itu, di daratkan bibirnya ke arah bibir mungil Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu oleh Naruto, mendadak tubuhnya menegang bagaikan patung tanpa perlawanan.

Kedua remaja itu kini sedang berciuman dengan mesra ditemani oleh cahaya bulan yang sangat terang, seolah-olah bulan sedang tersenyum melihat kearah mereka berdua.

 **...**

"Tadaima." Ucap Hinata sambil membuka pintu berwarna putih dan masuk kerumahnya.

"Onee-chan, darimana saja kau?" Ujar gadis berambut cokelat dengan paras yang mirip dengan Hinata begitu melihat Hinata datang sambil berbamain dengan ponselnya. Bukannya membalas ucapan kakaknya tersebut dengan ucapan selamat datang, dia malah mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sekolah." Jawab Hinata singkat sambil merebahkan badannya di sofa samping dengan Hanabi, adiknya.

"Kau bohong, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Hanabi lagi kepada Hinata. Kini dia berhenti bermain dengan ponselnya dan melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok!" Hinata mulai bangkit dari duduknya, hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Kau pasti habis berpacaran!?" Tuduh Hanabi kepadanya, membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"A-a-apa yang kau katakan!?" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi sambil berlari kearah anak tangga, menuju kamarnya.

"Ternyata benar! Akan ku adukan ayah loh!" Teriak Hanabi kepada Hinata yang berlari menuju kamarnya di atas. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang aneh itu, kemudian Hanabi mulai bermain dengan ponselnya lagi dengan serius.

Tidak lama setelah Hinata berlari kekamarnya. Hiashi datang dari pintu yang sama dengan Hinata lewati tadi dengan tangannya yang membawa koper hitam, setelan jas kantornya tampak sedikit berantakan, dia juga mengenakan kacamata dengan lensa berbentuk korak. Dia melihat Hanabi yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya kembali, tidak peduli atau mungkin tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah pulang.

"Tadaima." Ucap Hiashi pada akhirnya karena Hanabi tidak memperdulikannya. Dia melepas kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya.

"Oh, Otou-san... Okaeri." Balas Hanabi yang baru saja mengetahui bahwa ayahnya sudah pulang. Hiashi hanya menghelas nafas, memaklumi sifat anak bungsunya.

"Lain kali, jangan berteriak terlalu keras. Ayah mendengarnya dari luar tadi. Mana Ibumu?"

"Eh? Anu... Di dapur." Jawab Hanabi kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu kalau suaranya dapat didengar oleh ayahnya dari luar. Sedangkan Hiashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya, menemui istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author Note's :  
**

 **Hallo~**

 **Saya minta maaf karena chapter 2 saya tulis ulang karena faktor tertentu, walaupun keliatannya sama saja. Dan saya minta maaf karena ceritanya pendek maupun kecepatan, itu karena saya kehabisan ide dichapter 2 dan saya juga masih newbie. Jadi mohon bimbingannya. T-T**

 **Dan lagi, saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview, memfollow ataupun memfav fanfic gaje ini. Dan juga saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan pembaca seperti, kenapa Hinata tidak mengenal Naruto walaupun mereka berdua satu kelas? Itu karena sifat Hinata yang pemalu dan jarang bersosialisasi di sekolah sehingga hanya mengenal beberapa orang saja. Dan juga FanFic ini terinspirasi dari anime yang berjudul Tonari no Kaibautsu-kun (Tontonlah, anime ini benar-benar lucu.) dan juga terinspirasi dari novel korea yang saya pinjam dari teman saya.**

 **Sudah itu saja, dana terimakasih atas perhatiannyanya...**

 **See you next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata."

Hening.

"Hei, Hinata, kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ah! Maafkan aku Kaa-san!" "Haah~, kau ini. Tolong potongkan wortel itu, jangan sambil melamun ya."

"Ha'i."

Hyuuga Hinata saat ini sedang membantu Ibunya memasak makan malam, dia diberi tugas oleh Ibunya untuk memotong sebuah wortel berukuran cukup besar. Dia mengambil pisau yang disodorkan oleh Ibunya, lalu dia memotong wortel itu dengan lihai. Saat dia sedang memotong wotelnya, mendadak wajahnya menjadi merah, dia teringat dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu dengan remaja berambut kuning cerah. Dia mulai melamun kembali, sampai-

"Ah!"

"Kenapa Hinata?"

"Kaa-san! Jariku berdarah!"

"Astaga, Hinata! Ibu tadi sudah bilang jangan melamun! Ceroboh sekali kau itu!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Frienship, Etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), Melenceng dari EYD, OOC!, Gaje, Dan kecacatan lainnya, dan jika tidak suka silahkan klik tombol 'BACK'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Don't Like, Don't Read-**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **Sparkle**

* * *

Korden berwarna biru muda di sisi jendela berterbangan terhempas oleh angin pagi yang masuk melalui jendela kamar. Terik matahari yang masuk lewat celah jendela kamar menerpa sebagian tubuh remaja berambut kuning yang masih asyik memeluk guling di atas kasur empuknya. Jam berbentuk bulat di sampingnya sudah berdering sejak lima menit yang lalu, namun sang empunya belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Naruto, nama remaja berambut kuning itu yang masih terlelap tidur itu, justru kembali bergulat dengan gulingnya, berusaha untuk kembali ke alam mimpi.

Berantakan, adalah satu kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan kamar ini. Bantal berserakan di lantai, charger laptop dan handphone yang melilit satu sama lain, hingga beberapa sampah plastik, botol kaleng jus buah, dan cup ramen yang kosong bertebaran di lantai maupun meja belajarnya yang tak pernah di gunakannya itu.

"Naruto! Sudah pagi! Bangunlah!" Pria setengah baya berambut putih panjang berantakan yang di ikat kebelakang, memasuki kamar Naruto yang berantakkan melebihi dari kandang hewan itu. Jiraiya, nama pria setengah baya itu yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan celemek warna putih yang menggantung di tubuhnya.

"Lima menit lagi Kakek..." Dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan suara parau, Naruto memohon lima menit lagi kepadaorang yang disebut dengan kakek olehnya itu.

Jiraiya memunguti bantal-bantal yang berserakan di lantai kamar itu, lalu dia berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang terlelap. Dengan tanpa perasaan, di menyeret kaki Naruto hingga sang empu pemilik kaki itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan kerasnya.

"Ittaii!" Seketika itu juga Naruto berteriak sangat keras saat wajah tannya mencium lantai, membuat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dengan lebar.

"Bodoh! Lima menit bagimu setara dengan satu jam! Ini sudah jam tujuh lewat lima menit! Kau ingin sekolah atau tidak!?" Jiraiya berteriak marah pada cucunya yang menyepelekannya itu.

"Menyebalkan!" Balas Naruto tak kalah sengitnya dari Jiraiya.

Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk bangkit dari gaya jatuhnya itu sambil mengelus-elus wajahnya yang merah. Dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi mengabaikan Jiraiya yang sedang marah-marah padanya, diambilnya shower dan mulai berkecimpung di dunia airnya setelah melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil seragam SMA Konoha yang menggangtung di kursi meja belajarnya, dia mengenakan pakaian itu satu persatu dengan santainya walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan kurang sepuluh menit, dia benar-benar akan terlambat ke sekolahnya.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan, dimana Jiraiya sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi berupa sandwich daging sapi. Naruto mengambil salah satu sandwich itu dengan terburu-buru. Jiraiya yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, terkadang dia frustasi dengan cucunya yang susah diatur itu. Naruto tidak peduli dengan Jiraiya dan melangkah pergi dengan sandwich yang tergigit di bibirnya, dari dapur menuju ke pintu keluar. Dia berbalik sebentar untuk melihat Jiraiya yang kini sudah duduk di meja makan sambil memakan sandwichnya, ditemani dengan secangkir kopi hitam.

"Kakek, aku berangkat dulu."

"Lain kali, jika tidak ingin telat masuk bangunlah lebih awal."

"Tch!" Decak Naruto kesal, membalas suara menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulut Jiraiya. Terkadang Kakeknya itu bisa berubah menjadi menyebalkan sekali baginya. Kemudian Naruto mulai keluar dari tempat tinggalnya, angin menerpa wajah tannya saat membuka pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu. Rambut kuningnya menari-nari saat angin pagi menerpanya, dengan langkah cepat Naruto mulai berlari keluar dari rumahnya tanpa menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu, membuat Jiraiya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah lakunya.

Setelah 10 menit berlari dengan lambat sambil mulutnya yang mengunyah Sandwich, akhirnya terlihat atap halte yang semakin dekat. Satu-satunya halte yang ada di daerah Naruto. Di halte tersebut sudah ada beberapa orang yang hendak pergi ke sekolah atau berangkat kerja dan juga bus yang berhenti di sana.

Naruto mulai melambat larian yang sudah lambat itu, dia berjalan dengan santai. Naruto melihat dari kejauhan para pemumpang yang memasuki bus itu satu persatu hingga penumpang terakhir, dia mulai tersadar dari jalan santainya saat bus itu sudah melaju dengan mulusnya. Naruto berlari dengan sangat kencang mengejar bus yang telah meninggalkannya itu.

Dia mulai berlari mengejar bus yang telah melaju dengan agak kencang itu tanpa menghiraukan kedua kakinya yang mulai lelah, dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar terus berlari. Naruto terus memacu kakinya untuk terus berlari dengan cepat. Dia berhasil tepat di belakang bus dan mengambil jalur kiri hingga kini mereka sejajar. Tangannya memukul badan bus agar berhenti, namun bus itu tetap melaju. Dan pada akhirnya dia menyerah untuk mengejar bus itu karena kakinya yang berteriak kesakitan. Dia mulai menunduk kelelahan seraya mencaci maki bus yang tidak bersalah itu, yang sebenarnya bersalah atas kejadian di pagi hari ini adalah dirinya sendiri karena susah untuk bangun pagi.

"Hei kawan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto yang sedang mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sambil menyeka keringat yang merembes keluar dari keningnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang baru saja menanyakan keadaannya itu. Dia mendapati orang yang mungkin seumuran dengannya itu yang memiliki ciri-ciri rambut hitam yang diikat keatas mirip dengan daun nanas dan mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya, yaitu seragam SMA Konoha. Orang itu sedang memegangi jok sepedanya, menjadikan tangannya sebagai penyangga agar sepeda itu tidak jatuh.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto melihat orang itu. Rambut pirangnya tampak basah karena keringat dan nafasnya masih belum teratur.

"Shikamaru. Naiklah, kau ingin ke sekolah Konoha kan?" Jawab orang itu menyebutkan namanya, dia juga menyuruh Naruto untuk menumpang dengannya.

Naruto yang tampaknya tidak memiliki alasan dan mulai menaiki sepeda Shikamaru di boncengan belakangnya. Shikamaru mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai setelah Naruto sudah naik di kursi belakang sepedanya yang khusus untuk penumpang.

"Hei, jika tidak cepat-cepat nanti kita akan terlambat." Naruto berkata kepada Shikamaru yang mengayuh sepedanya dengan lambat itu.

"Santai saja, hari ini gurunya mungkin akan terlambat masuk." Shikamaru melirik Naruto yang memgang pinggangnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena kita satu kelas... Err... Bisakah jangan kau taruh tanganmu di pinggangku?" Naruto yang menyadarinya, melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pinggang Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Terimakasih. Itu karena kau jarang memperhatikan sekitarmu." Jawab Shikamaru sambil berterimakasih atas tindakan Naruto yang melepaskan tangannya dari tanganya dari pinggangnya itu. Dia masih normal.

Sepeda milik Shikamaru berjalan lambat dijalanan kota Tokyo yang tampak padat itu. Sedangkan Sikamaru dan Naruto masih terus bercakap-cakap, walaupun kebanyakan Narutolah yang bertanya kepada Shikamaru.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit perjalanan, akhirnya kedua remaja tersebut sampai di temapat yang dituju mereka. Sepeda Shikamaru berjalan melewati gerbang yang tampak terbuka dengan lebar itu tanpa ada sosok Tazuna yang berada di sana, Shikamaru memarkirkan sepedanya di antara jajaran sepeda lainnya yang terparkir dengan rapi di parkiran sepeda. Kemudian kedua remaja tersebut bergegas memasuki gedung SMA Konoha yang tampak besar itu.

Naruto membuka pintu kelas 1-C yang tampak sangat ramai itu, ternyata benar apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru tadi di jalan bahwa guru pengajar pelajaran matematika mereka belum datang. Naruto kemudian memasuki kelas itu dengan Shikamaru yang mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menguap dengan lebar, dia duduk di samping gadis berambut biru tua panjang yang sedang membaca buku dengan serius walaupun keadaan kelas yang sangat ramai itu. Naruto kini mulai memandangi Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" Sapanya pada gadis itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sementara itu gadis yang bernama Hinata itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto, wajahnya mendadak memerah saat melihat Naruto. Dia menjadi teringat dengan kejadian kemarin malam, lalu dengan cepat dia membuang wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Naruto. "O-ohayou, Naru-Naruto-kun." Balasnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah aneh Hinata, mulai bertanya padanya, "Ada Hinata-chan?

Hinata merasa bingung dengan Naruto yang tampak biasa saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Apakah dia amnesia sehingga tidak mengingat kejadian kemarin malam? Tanya Hinata kepada hati kecilnya. Hinata masih enggan untuk menatap Naruto, dia masih teringat dengan kejadian kemarin sehingga mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto, dan bahkan mengabaikan remaja berambut kuning itu yang kini sedang memanggil-manggil namanya itu.

"Hinata-chan. Apa Hinata-chan membenciku saat ini?" Tanya Naruto mendadak pada Hinata yang mengabaikannya. Dia takut kalau-kalau Hinata mulai membencinya setelah apa yang dilakukannya kepadanya kemarin. Ya, Naruto sebenarnya ingat tentang kejadian kemarin, hanya saja dia malu untuk meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Ak-aku tidak membenci, mu kok!" Balas Hinata dengan panik. Dia buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya kini disembunyikannya di balik buku yang menutupi rona merahnya.

"Ha-hanya saja-."

"Aku minta maaf! Aku tahu kalau aku salah!" Mendadak Naruto berteriak ke arahnya, memotong ucapannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Perbuatannya menarik seisi kelas yang awalnya ramai mulai mendadak sepi. Kini semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka, membuat Hinata semakin panik. Dia buru-buru melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Ti-ti-tiidak! Kau, tidak salah Naru-naruto-kun!" Ucapnya panik dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai kepada Naruto. Meminta agar Naruto berhenti dari sikapnya yang membuat semua mata tertuju kepada mereka.

"Hinata-chan? Jarimu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat jari-jari Hinata yang dilapisi oleh plester berwarna cokelat muda itu. Kini pandangan semua orang-orang sudah tidak tertuju pada mereka, walaupun mulai terdengar bisik-bisik yang membuat telinga risih. Naruto mengabaikan itu.

"Eh? Ah.. Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Hinata berbohong kepada Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Naruto mulai meraih tangan Hinata, dia mengusap-usap jari telunjuk Hinata yang dilapisi plester dengan lembut. Hinata tampak tercengang dengan perilaku Naruto, dia memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

"A-apa yang kau, kau lakukan?" Ucap Hinata dengan terbata. Gugup dengan tingkah Naruto yang sedemikian dengannya itu.

"Lain kali, berhatilah-hatilah... Hinata-chan." Balas Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya. Hinata yang melirik sekilas ke arahnya mendadak wajahnya bagaikan kepiting rebus, sangat merah. Naruto yang melihat Hinata hanya tersenyum saja, tangannya masih mengusap-usap jari-jari Hinata yang terbungkus oleh plester.

 **...**

Berbagai lukisan yang mulai dari berbentuk kupu-kupu hingga gambaran yang tak jelas bentuknya, terpajang di dinding kamar Hinata. Buku-buku dengan berbagai macam ukuran tertata dengan rapi di rak buku dekat lemari belajar Hinata. Jika kebanyakan kamar perempuan memajang boneka maupun benda-benda imut lainnya di setiap sudut kamarnya, berbeda dengan Hinata yang memajang lukisan hasil tangannya sendiri maupun buku-buku tebal yang menghiasi kamarnya. Saat ini Hinata duduk di meja belajarnya, sibuk dengan buku-buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan diam.

"Hinata! Ada tamu! Tolong bukakan pintunya!" Tiba-tiba ibunya berteriak dari arah dapur.

Hinata baru ingat jika adiknya Hanabi sedang pergi kerumah neneknya dan baru pulang besok, jadi dialah yang akan mengambil beberapa tugas Hanabi, termasuk membuka pintu. Hinata mulai keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah menuju pintu kayu yang dicat putih. Dia meraih handle pintu dan membukanya, terlihat pria tampan yang tersenyum ke arahnya saat dia membukakan pintu.

"Neji Nii-san?" Hinata tersenyum gembira saat mengetahui sepupunya yang datang dari jauh berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Konbanwa Hinata." Sapa pria tersebut dengan ramah.

Hinata mempersilahkan sepupunya itu untuk duduk, kemudian dia segera berlari ke arah dapur untuk memanggil Ibunya. Sedangkan Neji, nama pria itu duduk dengan tenng di sofa rumah tersebut. Mata yang agak putih miliknya menjelajahi seisi rumah tersebut, tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah ini kecuali hiasan seperti vas bunga atau foto yang tertempel didinding sedikit bertambah dari terakhir kali dia kemari.

"Ya ampun Neji! Kau akhirnya berkunjung ke mari juga." Wanita berambut senada dengan rambut Hinata yang diikat model ponytail muncul dari dapur dengan celemek biru yang menempel di badannya. Wanita itu menyambut Neji dengan hangat. "Apa yang membuatmu kemari Neji?" Lanjut wanita itu.

"Aku sedang libur kuliah, jadi Otou-sama menyuruhku untuk liburan di sini." Jawab Neji dengan tenang, masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, bibi." Neji menjawabnya dengan mantap.

Hinata berjalan dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi teh hijau, dia menaruh teh hijau tersebut di meja depan Neji. Neji yang melihat Hinata semakin lebar senyumnya. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Hinata, terakhir kali melihat Hinata saat rambutnya masih pendek. Hinata mulai duduk di samping ibunya.

"Wah, Hinata. Kau semakin cantik ya." Goda Neji kepada Hinata. Hinata yang di goda oleh sepupunya itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ibu Hinata yang melihat kelakuan mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa. Kemudian Neji yang menyadari bahwa ada yang kurang, bertanya kepada bibinya.

"Dimana paman dan Hanabi? Aku tidak melihat mereka berdua." Tanyanya sambil meminum teh hijau yang sudah disediakn.

"Oh, mereka berdua pergi kerumah nenek. Terpaksa Hanabi harus ijin beberapa hari."

"Hanya berdua saja? Kenapa bibi dan Hinata tidak ikut?" Tanya Neji sambil meletakkan gelas kaca berisi teh hijau itu ke meja.

"Tadi bibi ada urusan sehingga tidak bisa ikut pamanmu, sedangkan Hinata sebentar lagi akan ujian. Benarkan Hinata?"

"Ah, iya." Jawab Hinata saat ibunya bertanya kepadanya. Neji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bawha dia paham.

"Oh, astaga! Aku lupa sedang memasak!" Ibu Hinata mulai ingat kalau dia sedang memasak di dapur sebelum keponakannya itu datang. Dia mulai bergegas menuju dapur.

Hinata yang melihat ibunya hanya menghela nafas saja, sedangkan Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata sifat ceroboh bibinya belum hilang. Kini mereka hanya duduk berdua saja di ruang tamu setelah ibu Hinata pergi ke dapur. Hening terjadi diantara mereka berdua, sebelum Neji membuka percakapan.

"Hinata, kenapa kau semakin menjadi pendiam sekarang?" Neji bertanya kepada Hinata dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Menyadari bahwa Hinata sekarang lebih pendiam dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jika begini, bagaiman kau akan mendapatkan pacar?" Lanjut Neji, mencoba menggoda Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengarkan ucapan Neji, mendadak teringat dengan remaja berambut kuning dengan mata biru sapphire yang sedang tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Gambaran itu terlalu jelas di otak Hinata, hingga membuat gadis bermata lavender itu tertunduk dengan wajah memerah. Neji yang melihat gerak gerik Hinata tersenyum penuh puas karena tampaknya dia berhasil menggoda Naruto.

 **...**

"Hachim!"

Tampak remaja berambut kuning sedang bersin disela-sela tawanya yang sedang menonton televisi. Dia mulai mengusap hidungnya yang tampak mengeluarkan cairan bening. Saat ini, Naruto beserta Jiraiya sedang menonton salah satu acara lucu yang ada di televisi. Kakek dan cucu tersebut tampak damai tidak ada perseteruan diantara mereka, tidak seperti tadi pagi. Bahkan kini Naruto melanjutkan tawanya sambil berguling-guling di atas lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

Jiraiya mengambil gelas kaca yang berisi teh, kemudian diameminum tehnya itu untuk membersihkan tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering karena tertawa tadi. Naruto kini kembali duduk di sofa. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti baru saja melakukan lari jauh, padahal itu akibat dia yang tertawa terus-menerus. Jiraiya yang melihatnya kemudia mengajukan pertanyaan kepada cucu itu, "Bagaimana keadaan gadis yang datang kerumah kita beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Maksudmu Hinata? Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto sambil memainkan helaian rambut pirangnya.

"Begitu... Kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Naruto singkat. Dia tidak tahu kalau dirinya menyukai Hinata atau tidak, tetapi terkadang merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar saat beradabersama Hinata.

Jiraiya yang melihat Naruto yang menunduk mulai mengucapkan kata-kata lagi, "Aku bahkan menyukainya loh."

"Hah?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author Note's :  
**

 **Kritik dan saran kalian akan saya terima dengan baik. Maaf bila penulisan saya terkesan cepat dan kaku, saya masih butuh belajar, sekali lagi mohon maaf.**

 **Sekian dan Terimakasih atas perhatiannya~**

 **See you next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hoy kuning!"

"Hah? Kuning?"

"Iya! Aku memanggilmu kuning! Kau tuli ya?!"

"Kau cari mati ya?"

"Terserah kau saja, cepat serahkan uangmu atau kami pukul kau! Kami butuh uang sekarang!"

Perempatan muncul di dahi seorang remaja berambut kuning saat ada seseorang yang memalaknya ketika dia sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian di taman kota di hari libur sekolah dan mungkin kerja sedunia ini, hari Minggu. Dia melihat ke arah empat orang berandalan yang sedang mengacungkan tangannya ke arah dirinya dengan wajah angkuh. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, tampaknya empat orang itu masih seumuran bocah SMP.

Naruto, nama remaja berambut kuning itu kini menggulung kedua lengan panjang bajunya. Dia menatap keempat bocah tengik itu dengan wajah bengisnya, kemudian tanpa ba bi bu lagi dia langsung menghajar keempat bocah yang berani memalak dirinya itu tanpa ampun sambil tertawa ala psychopath. Para orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di sekitar dirinya, melihat Naruto yang sedang menghajar keempat bocah SMP itu dengan tatapan ngeri.

'Tsadesss!' Batin salah satu orang yang sedang menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Frienship, Etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), Melenceng dari EYD, OOC!, Gaje, Dan kecacatan lainnya, dan jika tidak suka silahkan klik tombol 'BACK'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Don't Like, Don't Read-**

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
**

 **Sparkle**

* * *

"Naruto!" Shikamaru memanggil Naruto yang sedang asyik memukuli empat orang di tengah-tengah taman kota, tidak lupa dengan tawa anehnya yang masih keluar dari mulutnya.

Taman kota yang cukup luas dan sangat ramai dikunjungi orang, terutama saat pagi maupun sore hari. Dari anak kecil, remaja, hingga orang tua banyak yang datang mengunjungi taman ini untuk berolahraga atau sekedar menikmati pemandangan taman dengan air mancur cantik nan indah yang menjadi pusatnya. Pohon-pohon yang rindang mengelilingin taman itu juga membuat banyak orang betah berlama-lama di sana hanya sekedar menikmati keindahannya ataupun melamun tak jelas.

Naruto berhenti memukuli keempat bocah tengik itu dan membalikkan badan, dia melihat Shikamaru yang berlari ke arahnya. Remaja yang memiliki nama lengkap Nara Shikamaru ini selalu terlihat dengan rambut hitamnya yang diikat seperti nanas dan juga wajahnya yang selalu tampak mengantuk di manapun kapanpun dia berada.

"Rupanya kau Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto pada Shikamaru yang sedang berlari ke arahnya itu. Dia mengernyit heran saat melihat Shikamaru yang memakai celana panjang olahraga berwarna hijau tua dengan garis-garis kuning berada di sisi samping celananya dan mengenakan baju kaos olahraga berwarna hitam dengan gambar centang kecil berwarna hijau terang di dada kirinya, padahal jam segini biasanya Shikamaru masih tidur. Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu padahal dirinya baru mengenal Shikamaru beberapa hari yang lalu? Itu karena dia sering melihat Shikamaru yang tertidur setiap kali pelajaran dimulai di kelas, jika di kelas saja dia tertidur dengan lelap bagaimana jika di rumahnya. Begitulah asumsi Naruto saat itu tentang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berhenti di samping Naruto. Dia bisa melihat keempat orang yang tadi dihajar oleh Naruto yang kini wajah keempat orang tersebut terdapat banyak lebam biru dan darah yang keluar dari hidung maupun sela-sela bibir mereka, bahkan dia bisa melihat gigi mereka yang patah. Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengerikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" Shikamaru melihat keempat orang yang sudah dianiaya oleh Naruto itu dengan wajah prihatin.

"Ini akibatnya jika mereka berani meminta uang kepadaku." Jawab Naruto yang tampaknya masih kesal itu.

"Hentikanlah memukuli mereka, kau menarik perhatian orang-orang."

Naruto mengangguk sekilas lalu melihat orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah tak peduli, sedangkan orang-orang yang menatapnya kini mulai berhenti menatap Naruto dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. Seolah-olah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

"Oh iya! Kenapa kau berada di sini Shikamaru?" Naruto bertanya kepada Shikamaru sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau pikir aku akan tidur sepanjang hari karena hari libur begitu? Asal kau tahu saja Naruto, aku rela ber-jogging setiap pagi di hari libur untuk menghindari ibuku yang selalu menyuruhku ke pasar setiap hari libur." Shikamaru berbicara dengan cepat yang sulit untuk Naruto mengerti.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Shikamaru? Bicaralah pelan-pelan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan sama sekali."

"Lupakan saja." Shikamaru berkacak pinggang sambil menguap, sia-sia dia menjelaskannya kepada Naruto.

Di sudut taman yang lain terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan yang diikat empat di belakang rambutnya. Dia sedang memperhatikan Shikamaru dengan tangannya mengelus-elus dagunya, memastikan kalau dia adalah Shikamaru atau bukan. Tampaknya Shikamaru dan Naruto menyadari keberadaan gadis itu.

"Yo Temari." Ucap Shikamaru ke arah gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ternyata benar kau, Shikamaru." Gadis itu menghampiri Shikamaru. Tersenyum kecil saat memandangi Shikamaru, dia melambai kecil membalas lambaian Shikamaru.

"Ada apa Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada gadis yang bernama Temari itu sambil menguap lagi.

"Tidak, aku kebetulan melihatmu di sini saat ingin kembali pulang."

"Oh, kau baru pulang dari rumah orang tuamu di Yokohama ya?" Shikamaru menebak seperti itu saat melihat tas dan koper besar yang berada di tangan gadis tersebut.

"Iya, aku benar-benar lelah melewati pejalanan panjang dari Yokohama ke Tokyo." Curhat gadis itu kepada Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk paham mendengar curhatan gadis itu.

"Pantas saja aku tidak melihatmu selama satu minggu ini. Ya sudah, kau pulang saja dan langsung istirahat."

"Oke! Jaa... Shikamaru." Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Shikamaru yang hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Tunggu!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja berteriak memanggil gadis yang baru saja berbicara dengan Sehikamaru tadi.

Gadis itu berhenti tanpa membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah Naruto. Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya sambil menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mencoba menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto terhadap gadis yang dikenalnya itu. Naruto memegang tangan gadis itu, dan perlahan tapi pasti gadis bernama Temari itu membalikkan badannya.

'PLAK!'

Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras mendarat di pipi Naruto bung! Tamparan yang cukup keras hingga membuat remaja berambut pirang itu jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas itu. Melihat hal itu, Shikamaru menahan tawanya hingga pipinya mengembang.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Jangan menyentuhku!" Ucap Temari sesudah melakukan tindakan yang tidak berperasaan itu dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka sambil membawa tas dan kopernya yang besar.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ditatapnya Naruto yang masih syok karena kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Shikamaru membantu Naruto berdiri. Tamparan itu benar-benar keras hingga menimbulkan bekas merah berbentuk telapak tangan di pipi Naruto, pikir Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru... Ah... Apa salahku?" Naruto memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa sakit itu. Suaranya terdengar begitu polos di telinga Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak bersalah. Hanya saja dia cukup sensitif kepada orang yang belum dikenalnya. Atau, apa mungkin dia pernah mengenalmu?" Shikamaru menjelaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya itu kepada teman satu kelasnya.

'PLAK!'

Naruto menampar Shikamaru. Membalas tamparan Temari kepada dirinya yang tidak lain adalah kenalan Shikamaru tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?! Apa salahku!?" Shikamaru mulai naik pitam. Dia Memegangi pipinya yang memiliki tanda yang sama dengan tanda yang berada pipi Naruto.

"Itu yang aku rasakan! Dan itu pertanyaan yang akan ku tanyakan pada wanita itu! Kalau dia menemuimu lagi, tanyakan padanya hal yang baru saja kau ucapkan tadi." Naruto menyeringai karena sukses membuat Shikamaru merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Shikamaru tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto, teman satu kelasnya ternyata memiliki pikiran yang benar-benar kreatif di balik penampilannya yang bodoh itu.

…

"Hinata-chan. O-ha-you~." Naruto berbisik dari belakang Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Na-naruto!?" Hinata yang masih terkejut saat menolehkan kepalanya mendapati ada Naruto yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini!" Naruto duduk di sampingnya, sangat dekat dengannya di kursi panjang yang tersebar mengelilingi air mancur pusat taman kota tersebut.

"Ya." Hinata menjawab singkat, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Hinata-chan?" Naruto mengamati gadis berambut biru tua tersebut.

"Umm, hanya, mencari... Udara segar, saja." Hinata berbicara padanya dengan pupil mata yang bergerak liar, tanda bahwa dia gugup. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang menatap air mancur yang menyembur ke atas lalu turun lagi ke bawah dengan derasnya. Sinar matahari yang perlahan-lahan mulai naik, melapisi air mancur tersebut sehingga tampak berkilau. Naruto yang tadi melihat Hinata sedang duduk sendirian di kursi panjang di taman kota sedang menatap air mancur dengan matanya yang tampak penuh minat itu menghampirinya segera. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang tadi bersamanya, kini sudah pulang terlebih dahulu saat ponselnya berdering. Mereka kini sedang duduk bersebelahan.

"Bagaimana dengan jarimu yang terluka Hinata-chan? Masih sakit kah?" Naruto menatap jari-jari Hinata yang masih di plester cokelat itu.

"Se-sedikit sih, saat mengangkat barang dengan tangan kiri dan, saat sedang mandi, ter-terkadang masih sakit." Susah payah Hinata menjelaskan kondisi jarinya kepada Naruto. Hinata benar-benar gugup saat berdekatan dengan Naruto, dia akan teringat kejadian yang sebelum-belumnya.

"Lain kali berhatilah-hatilah Hinata-chan."

"Ka-kau sudah mengatakan itu, kemarin-kemarin."

"Siapa tahu kau lupa Hinata-chan, Hihi."

Saat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang dengan asyiknya, ada sepasang mata berpupil agak putih yang menatap tajam ke arah mereka dari belakang. Kemudian orang itu yang ternyata adalah Neji, sepupu Hinata menghampiri mereka berdua dengan rambut panjangnya yang berkibar akibat tertiup angin menambah efek dramatis itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Neji langsung menjauhkan wajah Naruto dari Hinata dengan telapak tangannya, meminta agar Naruto menjauh dari adiknya itu.

"Hei!" Naruto tampak tidak terima saat diperlakukan seperti itu, dia menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang baru saja mengganggunya itu. Sedangkan Hinata tampak terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat pada Hinata... Bodoh." Neiji menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Siapa kau brengsek?!" Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, dia menatap Neji dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam darinya itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu brengsek!"Neji membalas ucapan Naruto dengan tidak kalah kerasnya itu.

"Kau! Ada masalah apa kau denganku buta? Hah?!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut buta kuning bodoh!?"

"Grrrr!"

Hinata terlihat begitu bingung melihat tingkah laku temannya dan sepupunya itu. Dia duduk dengan gelisah dan menatap kedua orang yang saling memelototi satu sama lain. Naruto dan Neji sedang beridiri di hadapannya, mata mereka saling bertatapan dengan tajam, bahkan tampak percikan listrik di sana. Naruto menatap Neji dengan tatapan membunuhnya, sedangkan Neji sama saja dengan Naruto. Hinata tampak berpikir untuk menghentikan tingkah mereka yang saling berpandangan dengan tajam itu.

"A-ano-." Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk berucap. Tapi langsung di potong oleh kedua manusia yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hinata-chan! Siapa si buta ini?!"

"Hinata! Siapa si kuning bodoh ini!"

Kedua orang itu mengucapkannya secara bersamaan dan menatap ke arah Hinata, meminta penjelasan kepadanya. Hinata yang di tatap oleh Naruto dan Neji sempat menyentakkan bahunya, kemudian dia berusaha menjelaskannya kepada mereka berdua.

"Naruto-kun dia adalah sepupuku yang datang dari Sapporo, namanya adalah Neji. Neji Nii-san, dia adalah Naruto, temanku!" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat menjelaskannya, nafasnya tampak terputus-putus setelah selesai menjelaskannya tanpa nadanya yang terputus-putus.

Naruto dan Neji yang sudah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Hinata, memandang satu sama lain sebelum tangan mereka terjulur untuk bersalaman dengan mata mereka yang menatap tajam satu sama lain. Hinata yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar. Tulang pipinya bergerak naik hingga matanya yang bulat itu berubah menjadi garis bulan sabit yang cantik.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupu dari Hinata." Neji memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dulu dengan senyumnya yang angkuh.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Teman Hinata-chan!" Kemudian Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum bangganya yang terpampang di wajah angkuhnya.

"Baguslah jika kau hanya temannya." Ucap Neji lagi dengan senyumnya yang masih setia di wajahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto membalas ucapan Neji dengan tatapan tajam tetapi senyumannnya masih ada di wajahnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja jika lebih dari itu akan kuremukkan tulangmu itu." Neji membalas tatapan tajam Naruto. Tangannya yang masih bersalaman dengan Naruto mulai mengeratkan genggamannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu brengsek." Naruto membalas genggeman tangan Neji dengan begitu eratnya.

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk memahami ucapanku sialan."

Hinata yang melihat mereka berdua sedang meremas tangan satu sama lain hanya bisa menghela nafas saja, dia mulai memijat-mijat keningnya dengan pelan, mulai jengah dengan sikap mereka. Dan pada akhirnya Hinata mulai berdiri dari bangku yang di dudukinya, dia mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mata lavendernya merasa lelah menatap Naruto dan Neji yang saling bertengkar terus menerus.

Naruto dan Neji yang melihat Hinata pergi, mulai mengejarnya. Mereka mengikuti kemanapun Hinata pergi dengan mata masih bertatapan itu. Terkadang mereka berdua beradu mulut kembali, tetapi berhenti setelah Hinata menatap ke arah mereka dengan datar. Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata mendadak berhenti di depan truk penjual es krim yang di kerumini oleh banyak anak kecil itu. Dia melangkah mendekati truk itu.

"Hinata-chan, kau ingin es krim itu? Aku bisa membe-."

"Akan ku belikan es krim itu untukmu Hinata, dan mungkin temanmu ini juga akan ku belikan."

"Umm, arigatou Neji Nii-san." Hinata tersenyum ke arah Neji.

'Terkutuk kau brengsek!' Naruto menyumpahi Neji yang telah memotong kalimatnya tadi. Dia juga dapat melihat wajah Neji yang menyebalkan itu sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya, dia sedang mengejeknya. Naruto berusaha menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga agar tidak menendang bokong Neji saat itu juga.

"Kau juga mau es krim Naruto-kun?" Tawar Neji pada Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku mampu untuk membelinya sendiri." Jawab Naruto dengan ketus. Dia mulai mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas dari saku celananya.

Sesudah membeli es krim, mereka bertiga kini duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan Hinata antara Neji dan Naruto agar mereka tidak saling bertengkar kembali. Hinata menikmati es krimnya dengan tenang, Neji menjilat es krimnya dengan senyum bangganya, sedangkan Naruto... err... Dia sedang memakan es krimnya sekali lahap saja. Mulutnya mengunyah es krim yang dingin tersebut dengan penuh kekesalan, tidak terima dengan sikap Neji yang membuatnya kesal tadi. Bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan giginya yang merasa ngilu akibat es krim dingin tersebut.

"Naruto-kun."

"Umm?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya saat Hinata memanggilnya.

"Ada krim cokelat di sudut bibirmu..." Hinata menjulurkan tangannya ke arah bibir Naruto. Layaknya seperti adegan di film-film bergenre Romance, dia ingin membersihkan krim cokelat di bibir Naruto dengan tangannya. Tetapi belum sempat tangannya menyentuh bibir Naruto, sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih terlempar ke wajah Naruto.

"Untunglah aku membawa sapu tangan. Bersihkan mulutmu itu Naruto, kau seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap sang pelaku yang melemparkan sapu tangan ke wajah Naruto yang tidak lain adalah sepupu dari Hinata, Neji. Wajahnya saat ini benar-benar tidak peduli sama sekali dan masih menjilat es krimnya dengan sikap sok polosnya itu.

Diam-diam Naruto menggigit sapu tangan pemberian Neji tersebut dengan air mata yang berlinang begitu derasnya dari matanya, dia benar-benar ingin menendang bokong Neji sekarang.

…

Naruto duduk di samping Jiraiya. Saat ini mereka sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Naruto hanya diam, menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai penyangga untuk kepalanya. Jiraiya tertawa semakin keras saat ada adegan yang menurutnya lucu itu. Naruto hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah kakeknya itu, kemudian kembali dam.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, apa kotak suaramu habis? Tertawalah." Jiraiya mengamati Naruto sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan tawanya lagi.

"Berhentilah tertawa. Suaramu itu membuatku pusing, kakek." Protes Naruto.

"Kenapa memangnya? Suka-suka aku yang ingin tertawa ataupun menangis sekalipun. Masalah untukmu? Hah?" Jiraiya menyeringai, menunjukkan wajah yang paling menyebalkan milikinya itu bagi Naruto saat ini.

"Berhentilah bercanda atau aku ambil pot bunga dan kulemparkan ke wajah tuamu itu!" Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Jiraiya, sedangkan Jiraiya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat cucunya itu menatapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sejak pulang dari taman kota, wajahmu tampak begitu murung? Kenapa memangnya? Ceritakanlah!" Jiraiya memaksa Naruto untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Pasalnya cucunya itu berawajah murung serta kesal saat dia kembali dari taman.

"Aku malas menceritakannya padamu kakek." Naruto kembali ke posisinya semula, menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu dengan pacarmu? Si Hinata itu loh." Jiraiya kembali bertanya, memancing cucunya untuk bercerita kepadanya tentang masalahnya itu.

"Dia bukan pacarku! Hanya saja... Saat di taman tadi, ada orang brengsek yang menggangguku dengan Hinata!" Ungkap Naruto pada akhirnya. Jiraiya menutup mulutnya, berusaha untuk menahan tawanya karena mimik wajah Naruto yang tampak lucu di matanya itu.

"Kau di tikung!?" Teriak Jiraiya dengan kerasnya, tawanya meledak seketika.

"Bukan! Orang brengsek itu adalah sepupunya."

"Oh! Jadi kau kalah dengan sepupunya?! Menyedihkan sekali kau ini!" Tak henti-hentinya Jiraiya memperolok Naruto dengan tawanya yang menyebalkan tersebut.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali kakek!" Naruto mulai kesal dengan kakeknya itu, dia lalu melempar bantal yang ada di sofa itu ke arah kakeknya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Dia mulai meninggalkan Jiraiya yang masih tertawa sambil memukul-mukul lantai walaupun dia sudah dilempar olehnya dengan bantal tersebut menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author Note's :  
**

 **Hallo.**

 **Maaf kalau chapter 4 kurang memuaskan, tapi saya sudah berusaha! Suer!**

 **Sebenernya saya sudah beberapa kali membaca fanfic bergenre romance dan berusaha untuk meniru gaya penulisan mereka, tapinya nyatanya benar-benar susah. Alhasil saya menggunakan gaya penuisan saya sendiri.**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview, memfoll ataupun memfav FanFic ini dan Terimakasih juga untuk silent reader yang mau membaca FanFic ini. Kritik dan saran kalian akan saya terima dengan baik.**

 **Sekian dan terimakasih atas perhatiannya~**

 **See you next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru menggerakkan pedal sepedanya dengan sangat santai, tujuannya saat ini adalah SMA Konoha walaupun jam sudah menujukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Mata hitam berbentuk kuaci miliknya menatap ke arah barat, dimana gumpalan awan hitam menutupi langit biru di sana.

Shikamaru masih menatap malas gumpalan awan itu sambil mengayuh sepedanya, sesekali dia menguap saking malasnya menuju SMA Konoha. Saat dia tinggal seperempat jalan lagi menuju sekolahnya, dia merasakan ban sepeda belakangnya terasa bergoyang. Membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Dia mulai menepi ke pinggir jalan saat ada mobil yang menglakson dirinya karena berjalan terlalu lambat dengan sepedanya. Shikamaru turun dari sepedanya, lalu dia mulai mengecek ban belakang sepedanya. Dia menghela nafas berata saat melihatnya.

"Kenapa harus bocor di sini? Dasar sepeda merepotkan." Desahnya menyalahkan sepedanya yang tak bersalah itu.

Dia mulai mendorong sepedanya dengan malas, mencari bengkel terdekat di tempat dia berada sekarang. Jikapun tidak bertemu dengan bengkel, setidaknya seperempat jalan bukanlah masalah baginya karena dia sudah terbiasa berlari beberapa kilo meter di hari libur... Dan mungkin dia akan telat masuk sekolah. Shikamaru menghela nafas berat kembali, dia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya akan di ceramahi guru yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi yang beberapa menit lagi akan mengajar di kelasnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Frienship, Etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), Melenceng dari EYD, OOC!, Gaje, Dan kecacatan lainnya, dan jika tidak suka silahkan klik tombol 'BACK'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Don't Like, Don't Read-**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **-Sparkle-**

* * *

Langit yang awalnya berwarna biru cerah, kini mulai berubah warna menjadi kelabu yang menutupi sinar matahari untuk menerangi kota Tokyo. Jam menujukkan pukul sebelas tepat, harusnya siang ini langitnya cerah seperti yang dikatakan prediksi cuaca. Namun tampaknya prediksi tersebut meleset saat gumpalan awan berwarna gelap menutupi sebagian langit Tokyo, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat di SMA Konoha. Di perpustakaan sekolah terlihat gadis berambut biru tua sedang duduk di dekat jendela sambil membaca sebuah buku, mimik wajahnya saat ini tampak sangat serius. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata, nama gadis tersebut sering menghabiskan sisa waktunya di jam istirahat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan hanya sekedar untuk membaca buku-buku pelajaran daripada duduk diam di kelas sambil memakan bekalnya. Di depan Hinata terdapat kursi kosong dan buku dongeng yang terbuka tergeletak di meja, kursi itu tadinya di tempati oleh seorang remaja yang sedang membaca buku dongeng tersebut. Tapi kini remaja tersebut sudah lenyap, menghilang entah kemana.

Tidak jauh dari tempat gadis berambut biru tua itu duduk, terlihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Orang itu berwajah malas dengan kedua matanya yang sayu, rambutnya diikat ke atas mirip seperti buah nanas, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Orang itu berjalan santai ke arah Hinata sambil sesekali mulutnya menguap kecil maupun lebar, orang itu adalah Shikamaru. Shikamaru kemudian duduk di depan Hinata setelah sampai di dekatnya, dia mulai menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya sambil menatap Hinata dengan pupilnya matanya yang berwarna hitam.

Hinata tampaknya terganggu dengan tatapan Shikamaru, dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari bukunya yang dibacanya untuk menatap Shikamaru. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan saat menatap wajah Shikamaru, sedangkan Shikamaru masih bertahan dengan sikapnya, yaitu terus menatap Hinata. Hinata mulai ketakutan oleh tingkah laku Shikamaru tersebut dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Hinata ingin menangis sekarang juga karena perilaku Shikamaru yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

"Sumimasen." Shikamaru bersuara saat melihat tubuh Hinata yang bergetar. Tetapi sayangnya Shikamaru tidak tahu kalau tubuh Hinata bergetar karena ditatapnya. "Kau Hinata bukan?" Lanjutnya bertanya padanya walaupun dia sudah tahu nama gadis tersebut.

"A-apa, a-aku mengenalmu?." Jawab Hinata tergagap dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Dia masih enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak." Balas Shikamaru dengan datar dan hanya dibalas lirikan oleh Hinata. Kemudian dia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Namaku Shikamaru, aku satu kelas denganmu. Kau seharusnya memperhatikan sekitarmu agar dapat mengenali wajah dan nama seseorang."

"Maafkan aku." Hinata merasa bersalah karena tidak mengenal teman satu kelasnya sendiri. Dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi sambil meminta maaf.

"Tak apa." Balas Shikamaru yang tampaknya tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali.

Obrolan singkat mereka terhenti karena Hinata tidak merespon ucapan Shikamaru. Hening untuk beberapa menit sebelum Shikamaru membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang terputus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini saat cuaca sedang mendung Hinata?" Tanyanya basa-basi mencoba akrab dengan Hinata.

"Membaca buku." Jawab Hinata dengan jawaban yang logis itu. Dia menatap Shikamaru dengan matanya yang polos.

"Umm, baiklah... Apakah ini berkaitan dengan ujian di minggu depan?" Tanyanya lagi sembari menatap keluar jendela.

"Mungkin." Jawab Hinata singkat.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas ketika Hinata menjawab setiap pertanyaannya dengan singkat. Lalu dia menyadari sesuatu, "Dimana Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Bukankah kalian selalu bersama jika di sekolah?" Tanya Shikamaru kembali kepada Hinata yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Na-naruto-kun, sedang keluar." Hinata menjawabnya kembali dengan kepalanya yang menunduk lagi, entah kenapa rona merah muncul di wajahnya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru kembali sambil menguap.

"A-aku tidak tahu, umm, mem-mangnya, a-ada apa?" Hinata mulai menatap kembali Shikamaru yang sedang menguap dengan cueknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih." Jawab Shikamaru sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya sedang menyangga kepalanya.

"Souka." Jawab Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Shikamaru berhenti bertanya kepada Hinata karena sudah tidak ada yang harus ditanyakan kepada Hinata lagi. Mata hitamnya melihat buku yang terbuka berada di depannya, dia mulai mengambil buku tersebut dan mulai membolak-balik buku tersebut sebelum akhirnya di buka halaman demi halaman tanpa berniat membacanya. Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat mengetahui baha buku yang sedang dipegangnya adalah buku dongeng anak-anak. Hinata hanya melihatnya sekilas, kemudian dia kembali membaca buku yang sedang dibacanya tadi.

Ketika Hinata dan Shikamaru sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, di jendela dekat tempat mereka sekarang duduk tampak seseorang berambut kuning sedang berdiri di luar sana. Orang berambut kuning yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu sedang meminum yogurt kotak sambil menatap mereka. Hinata yang menyadari adanya Naruto, mulai menolehkan kepalanya. Dia tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Na-naruto-kun?!" Ucap Hinata terkejut. Shikamaru yang tadi bermain dengan buku dongengnya mulai ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil meminum yogurt.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil memutar-mutar buku dongengnya seperti sedang memutar-mutar bola basket.

"Aku habis dari kantin. Aku tadi ingin mengajakmu Hinata, tapi karena kau sedang serius membaca buku, aku jadi tidak tega untuk mengganggumu." Jelas Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Hinata yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dia mengabaikan orang yang bertanya padanya.

"Aku yang bertanya padamu." Shikamaru menatap malas Naruto yang mengabaikannya itu.

"Shikamaru? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara polos sambil masih meminum yogurtnya.

"Lupakan saja." Shikamaru menghela nafasnya.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda Shikamaru." Balas Naruto sambil tertawa renyah. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" Lanjutnya bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Menggoda Hinata mungkin."

 _'Tuk!_ '

"Ittai!"

Shikamaru meringis kesakitan saat di lempar kotak yogurt yang kosong oleh Naruto tepat di dahinya. Dia mengusap-usap dahinya yang merah itu.

"Enyahlah." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam Shikamaru. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam menatap mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya bercanda Naruto." Shikamaru tidak memprediksi tindakan Naruto yang melemparinya dengan kotak yogurt itu.

"Hinata kau belum selesai membaca bukunya?" Tanya Naruto sambil melompat masuk melalui jendela. Hinata dan Shikamaru dibuat cengo olehnya, untunglah guru pengawas perpustakaan tidak memperhatikan tindakan Naruto yang nyleneh itu.

"Na-naruto-kun, jangan kau ulangi lagi untuk melompati jendela seperti tadi." Hinata measehatinya dengan seyuman serta keringat sebesar biji jagung di belakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Kau akan ditendang keluar oleh guru penjaga perpustakaan jika dia tahu." Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil menguap bosan.

"Baiklah~." Balas Naruto dengan tidak peduli. Hinata menghela nafa melihat sikap Naruto.

"Daripada kau melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, lebih baik kau belajar untuk ujian minggu depan." Ucap Shikamaru dengan ketus. Dia mulai jengah oleh sikap Naruto.

"Apa peduliku?" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang seolah-olah mengatakan masa bodoh itu.

Shikamaru ingin menonjok mukanya itu. Kemudian dia mulai tersenyum miring saat menemukan kalimat yang akan membuat Naruto terpancing, "Jika nilaimu berbeda jauh dengan Hinata, kemungkinan besar kau tidak akan sekelas lagi dengan Hinata."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tampak Naruto mulai terpancing oleh ucapan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru kini sedang tersenyum bangga.

"Pahami saja ucapanku tadi."

"Apa itu benar Hinata?" Tanyanya pada Hinata. Hinata mulai gelapan saat ditanya oleh Naruto.

"En-entahlah Naru-naruto-kun, bisa saja iya. Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu juga sih." Jawab Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan gugup.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya, sedangkan Hinata dan Shikamaru hanya mentapnya penasaran. Lalu Naruto mulai berjalan dengan cepat ke arah rak-rak buku pelajaran dan kembali lagi ke tempatnya semula sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Dia mulai membuka halaman demi halaman dan membacanya dengan raut wajah serius. Shikamaru dan Hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya.

"Daripada kau repot-repot membacanya sendiri, dan aku yakin kau tidak akan paham apa yang kau baca. Lebih baik kau meminta Hinata untuk mengajarimu saja, Naruto. Lagipula sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap jam dinding yang terpajang di tembok perpustakaan. Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

 **. . .**

Suara air hujan yang menyentuh atap maupun tanah membangunkan Neji yang sedang tertidur lelap, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang baru terbuka itu, menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Kemudian Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam yang terpajang rapi disisi dinding, pukul lima sore. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya sampai berbunyi _'krek'_ lalu mengucek matanya yang berair. Tak lama kemudian Neji mulai mengambil posisi duduk dari tidurnya, mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih belum penuh sehabis bangun tidur itu. Lama dia melamun sampai akhirnya tersadar dengan sendirinya, lalu dia mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan untuk meninggalkan kamar tamu, yang saat ini adalah kamarya.

Langkah kakinya menimbulkan bunyi decitan halus saat dia menuruni tangga kayu untuk menuju lantai bawah. Neji berdiam diri saat sampai diujung bawah tangga, matanya yang agak keputihan itu mengitari seluruh ruangan rumah yang dia tempati saat ini. Sudah satu minggu dia menginap di rumah bibi dan pamannya dan dua hari lagi dia akan pulang kerumahnya yang asli, memulai kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal di kotanya. Setelah puas menjelajahi seluruh penjuru ruangan rumah dengan matanya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Saat sampai di dapur, matanya menangkap sosok bibinya yang masih muda itu sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas kecil di meja makan.

"Neji, kau sudah bangun?" Tampaknya bibinya menyadari akan dirinya yang sedang menatapnya itu. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah cantik bibinya itu.

"Ya begitulah. Sedang menulis apa bibi?" Jawab Neji sambil membalas senyuman bibinya itu. Dia mulai mendekati bibinya itu sambil bertanya kepadanya.

"Daftar belanja untuk besok pagi." Jawab bibinya sambil menekan-nekan pulpen yang digunakannya di dagunya secara terbalik.

"Memangnya persediaan di kulkas sudah habis? Nanti malam akan masak apa bi?" Tanya Neji secara bertuntun. Dia melangkah ke belakang bibinya.

"Masih bisa untuk dimasak nanti malam, dan soal masak apa nanti malam itu rahasia." Balas bibinya dengan muka yang di imut-imutin itu.

"Bibi suka main rahasia-rahasiaan."

Bibinya hanya terkekeh mendengar balasan keponakannya itu. Sedangkan keponakannya, Neji hanya bisa tersenyum kecil di wajah putihnya. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah kulkas di belakang bibinya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meminumnya, padahal udara sedang dingin akibat hujan tapi dia malah meminum minuman dingin. Setelah selesai minum, Neji duduk di dekat bibinya yang saat ini kembali menulis lagi. Lagi, matanya yang agak keputihan mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan dengan diam sebelum dia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada bibinya yang sedang menulis daftar belanjaan yang harus di beli besok itu.

"Paman belum pulang bibi?" Tanya Neji dengan matanya yang masih bergerak liar menjelajahi setiap sudut dapur.

"Belum, biasanya paman pulang jam berapa?" Balas bibinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Neji. Tangannya masih bergerak menulis di kertas kecil.

"Setengah jam sebelum makan malam." Jawab Neji cepat dengan matanya yang kini menatap bibinya. Dia sudah hapal jam berapa pamannya pulang karena sudah satu minggu dia berada di rumah ini.

"Nah, itu kau tahu." Bibinya terkekeh saat melihat keponakannya menjawab dengan cepat itu.

"Baiklah, kalau Hanabi sudah pulangkah?" Tanya Neji kembali.

"Sudah, dia ada di ruang tamu. Mungkin menunggu ayah dan kakaknya pulang." Bibinya berhenti menulis, dia meletakkan ujun pulpennya di dagunya secara terbalik.

"Memangnya Hinata belum pulang?" Neji kembali berdiri lagi. Dia berjalan menuju kulkas di belankang bibinya.

"Belum, dia masih di sekolahnya. Lagipula Hinata lupa membawa payungnya. Anak itu.. Benar-benar ceroboh." Jawab bibinya menatap Neji yang sedang membuka kulkas.

"Bagaimana bibi tahu jika dia masih di sekolah?" Jawab Neji sambil mengambil sebotol minuman dingin. Kali ini dia tuangkan di gelas dan tidak meminumnya secara langsung.

"Tadi dia meneleponku. Juga, dia ditemani oleh temannya."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Bibi, bolehkah aku menjemputnya?" Neji meminta izin pada bibinya. Dia meminum air dingin yang berada di gelasnya itu.

"Tapi diluar sana hujan deras disertai angin." Bibinya menunjukkan ekspresi cemas pada Neji. Dia sebenarnya juga cemas pada Hinata, tetapi perlahan-lahan kecemasan mulai turun saat mengetahui Hinata bersama temannya.

"Tak apa. Bolehkan bibi?" Paksa Neji dengan wajahnya yang menatap lurus kebibinya.

"Haaah, baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Bibinya menghela nafas. Dia menyetujui Neji yang akan menjemput Hinata tersebut.

Neji membalas ucapan bibinya dengan anggukan beserta gumaman, lalu dia bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Langkah kakinya yang menginjak lantai tangga yang terbuat dari kayu itu berbunyi sangat keras, membuat bibinya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Neji bergegas melepas semua pakaian yang saat ini di kenakannya. Rasa dingin akibat hujan langsung menerpa tubuhnya saat dia bertelanjang dada. Dia langsung mengambil baju berlengan panjang berwarna putih di lemarinya dan langsung memakainya, lalu mengambil celana panjang jin berwarna abu-abu dan mengenakannya. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah kaca dan menatap dirinya yang ada di kaca, tangannya membenarkan rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan akibat bangun tidur. Setelah selesai, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar setelah mengambil jaket cokelatnya yang berbulu di kerahnya lalu memakainya.

Dia berjalan menuruni tangga ke arah dapur, di sana dia melihat bibinya yang tersenyum ke arahnya seraya mengucapkan hati-hati itu dan dibalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Neji berjalan menuju ruang tamu, matanya yang agak keputihan menangkap sosok Hanabi yang sedang berbaring di sofa sambil bermain dengan ponselnya. Hanabi yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel meuju ke arah Neji yang kini sedang menatapnya. Dia mengernyit bingung melihat penampilan Neji yang rapi.

"Ingin kemana Nii-san?" Tanya Hanabi pada Neji.

"Menjemput kakakmu."

"Saat hujan deras begini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ikut!"

"Tidak usah."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hanabi setelah mendapatkan penolakan dari Neji untuk ikut menjemput kakaknya dengannya. Sedangkan Neji saat ini sudah memakai sepatunya.

"Kau akan terkena demam bila ikut denganku, di luar sana hujan deras... Lagi, berangin loh." Jawab Neji sambil membalikkan kepalanya ke arah Hanabi dengan sebuah senyuman. Hanabi hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Hanabi kembali bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Jaa." Neji berdiri setelah seusai memakai sepatunya. Dia mengambil dua payung yang terletak di belakang pintu lalu membuka pintunya dengan di sambut angin dingin. Neji mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Neji berjalan di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan yang menerpa sebagian kota Tokyo, di tangan kanannya sedang menggenggam payung berwarna hitam yang terbuka untuk melindunginya dari tetesan air hujan walaupun tidak sepenuhnya, sedangkan di tangan kirinya juga membawa payung berwarna biru tua yang tertutup rapat di genggaman tangannya. Neji melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai di genangan air yang mengalir menuju selokan di tepi jalan yang sedang di laluinya itu. Tujuannya saat ini adalah menjemput Hinata di sekolahnya, dia melirik tangan kirinya untuk melihat jam dan menyadari bahwa dia lupa untuk memakai jam tangannya, lalu menghela nafas.

Sudah 10 menit Neji berjalan meninggalkan rumah bibinya, tinggal belok kanan di sudut gang dia akan segera sampai di jalan raya dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari belokan gang dia akan sampai di halte bus. Saat Neji akan berbelok kanan tiba-tiba saja angin kencang menerjang dirinya disertai dengan tetesan air hujan yang juga ikut terbawa angin, membuat pakaiannya menjadi basah kuyup. Neji tidak memperdulikan angin itu dan tidak juga berusaha untuk meneduh terlebih dahulu, dia masih berjalan membelah angin yang menerjangnya dengan sangat kencang tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya, payung yang digunakannya terbang seketika saat terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Neji melihat sebentar payungnya yang terbang bebas, lalu dia berlari dengan sangat kencang.

Berlari menempuh jarak sekitar 1 km, akhirnya Neji sampai juga di halte bus. Neji segera berteduh di halte tersebut dengan badannya yang basah kuyup itu, dia langsung duduk di kursi halte sambil mendengus kesal akibat payungnya yang terbang entah kemana, kini hanya tingga satu payung saja. Dia melepas jaketnya yang basah itu, lalu duduk diam menunggu bus datang. Saat menunggu bus datang, matanya yang agak keputihan melihat sosok pria setengah baya berbadan besar yang sedang berjalan ke arah halte yang di tempatinya itu. Pria itu membawa kantong plastik besar di tangan kirinya sedangkan di tangan satunya lagi sedang mengenggam payung dengan erat, pria itu tampak kesusahan berjalan saat ada angin yang kencang menerpa tubuhnya yang besar itu. Sampai pada akhirnya payung yang di kenakannya rusak seketika akibat angin kencang yang menerpa tubuhnya, berbeda dengan nasib Neji yang terbang payungnya. Neji merasa iba pada pria itu hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menolong pria tersebut, dibukanya payung yang masih tertutup rapat miliknya lalu Neji langsung berlari ke arah pria setengah baya malang tersebut.

 **. . .**

Hujan deras masih melanda sebagian kota Tokyo, tetapi awan hitam tidak sepekat tadi. Daun-daun basah yang berada di ranting pohon sekitar SMA Konoha bergesekkan satu sama lain, bahkan ada juga beberapa ranting yang tumbang akibat angin kencang. Di dalam gedung sekolah SMA Konoha, tepatnya di kelas 1-C terdapat gadis bersurai biru tua yang tak lain adalah Hinata. Di depan gadis tersebut terdapat pria bersurai kuning cerah -Naruto- yang sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas. Yeah, saat ini Hinata sedang mengajar Naruto layaknya seorang guru les karena diminta oleh Naruto sendiri, sungguh sebuah keajaiban.

"Kenapa ini susah sekali!?" Keluh Naruto, dengan kesal dia menyalahkan soal Matematika yang sedang dia kerjakan. Dia membanting pensilnya di meja.

"Ka-kau, harus mengalikan yang ini terlebih dahulu, baru ditambahkan, Naruto-kun." Hinata membantu Naruto mengerjakan soal-soal pemberiannya itu dengan sabar walaupun sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto yang membanting pensilnya di meja.

Untunglah Hinata cukup sabar menghadapi tingkah Naruto yang agak unik itu. Dengan sabar dia membimbing Naruto ke jalan yang benar untuk mengerjakan soal Matematika yang di buat olehnya. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seluruh penjuru kelas yang sudah sepi itu, hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas ini. Tidak, tidak harusnya ada tiga orang di sini karena ada sebuah tas yang duduk manis di bangku yang paling pojok. Yang Hinata ingat pemilik tas itu tadi berbicara padanya bahwa dia akan pergi ke toilet setengah jam yang lalu, entah apa yang dilakukannya selama setengah jam di toilet. Hinata berusaha tidak peduli pada orang itu.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah jendela. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan segera berhenti. Diam-diam, dia menyesali dirinya yang tidak membawa payung tersebut, dia menghela nafas berat. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata yang menghela nafas, dia mengernyit bingung. Apakah Hinata merasa lelah mengajarinya? Atau tidak suka? Pertanyaan itu mulai muncul di kepalanya. Naruto mulai memutuskan untuk bertanya daripada bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang menatapnya. Seulas senyum muncul di bibir mungilnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun."

"Benarkah?"

"Y-ya, tenang saja." Naruto mengangguk sekilas setelah mendapatkan jawaban Hinata. Dia kembali menatap lembaran kertas yang berisi coretan-coretan angka tersebut. Entah kenapa perutnya jadi mual setelah melihat angka-angka itu.

"Hwaa! Kepalaku pusing!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang berantakan. Jika bukan karena ucapan Shikamaru siang tadi, dia tidak akan pernah belajar segiat ini.

"Na-naruto-kun, berjuanglah."

"Aku sudah menyerah~."

"Ganbate." Hinata tersenyum lembut, membuat Naruto menatap gadis bersurai biru tua itu tanpa berkedip. Dia terpesona olehnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hinata-chan, maukah kau pergi berkencan setelah ulangan selesai?"

Terkejut adalah sebuah kata yang dapat mengekspresikan raut wajah Hinata saat ini. Mungkin terkesan berlebihan maupun lebay, tapi ini adalah ajakan kencan pertamanya jadi wajar jika dia terkejut. Pria yang telah menciumnya di jalan mengajaknya berkencan? Rasanya wajah Hinata menjadi panas mengingat kejadian itu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Naruto menatapnya dengan mata biru laut yang mengkilap penuh harap. Jika di perhatikan seksama, terdapat semburat merah tipis yang muncul di kedua pipinya. Dia harap-harap cemas akan Hinata yang menolak ajakan kencannya itu.

Hening. Mendadak ruang kelas menjadi hening, hanya ada suara rintikan hujan yang terdengar dari luar. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama diam, tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara untuk memulai percakapan. Naruto lupa dengan kertas berisi soal-soal Matematika yang harus dia kerjakan, pikirannya kalut seketika. Sedangkan Hinata pun sama dengan Naruto, hanya saja dia menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto mulai merasa risih dengan keheningan mendadak ini, perlahan Naruto mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah Hinata yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan bingung, ketika dia sudah sampai di samping Hinata, dia meraih tangan putih Hinata. Dengan suara lantang Naruto berteriak.

"Hinata-chan, aku suka kau!"

Ucapan Naruto tadi sukses membuat Hinata terkejut untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Matanya melebar menatap Naruto, sedang bibirnya bergetar. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa orang di depannya ini suka sekali membuatnya terkejut?! Belum sempat dia membalas ucapan Naruto yang mengajaknya berkencan, kini sudah ditambahi pernyataan suka padanya. Hinata melambai-lambai tangannya cepat di depan dadanya sebagai reaksi, wajahnya yang sudah merah kini menjadi lebih merah layaknya udang rebus. Dia salah tingkah.

"A-apa yang ka-kau katakan, Naru-naruto-kun!?" Ucap Hinata tergagap. Tangannya masih melambai-lambai di depan dadanya.

"Aku suka kau Hinata-chan, kalaupun kau tidak suka padaku... Aku akan membuatmu suka padaku."

Naruto kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terlepas dari genggamannya tadi. Matanya menatap lurus pada Hinata, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Bagaimanapun caranya." Ucapnya penuh tekad itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan kanan Naruto mulai menyentuh dagu Hinata. Di dekatkannya wajah Hinata padanya. Hinata yang di perlakukan begitu oleh Naruto hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya, pasrah akan apa yang terjadi padanya selanjutnya. Tinggal beberapa centi meter lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan, Hinata mulai meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Ah... Leganya~."

Pintu kelas mendadak terbuka, menampakkan sosok perempuan cantik berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ponytail. Perempuan itu berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang langsing, matanya yang berwarna biru aqua menatap heran Naruto dan Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto tampak kaget akan kehadiran perempuan itu, dia melepaskan Hinata dengan cepat dan menatap perempuan itu. Disisi lain Hinata membuang mukanya.

"A-ah! Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya perempuan itu merasa ngeri akan tatapan Naruto yang tertuju padanya.

"Sang-"

"Tidak kok Yamanaka-san."

Hinata menatap perempuan yang berada di depannya dengan senyum kecil, semburat merah tipis masih terlihat di kedua pipinya. Sedangkan Naruto mendengus saat ucapannya dipotong oleh Hinata.

Yamanaka Ino, nama perempuan yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu, kini berjalan kearah tasnya yang berada dipojokan. Matanya masih tertuju pada Hinata yang tersenyum padanya dan juga Naruto yang melihat ke arah lain dengan kesal, dia bingung akan sikap mereka.

 **. . .**

Neji duduk diam di sofa berwarna merah sambil memandang foto berbingkai cokelat mengkilap yang tertempel rapi di dinding di hadapannya. Alis matanya mengkerut, merasa tidak asing dengan anak kecil yang berada di dalam foto tersebut. Dia mencoba mengingat-ngingat dimana dia pernah bertemu anak yang berada di foto sampai dahinya mengerut.

"Dia cucuku."

Neji menoleh cepat ke arah lelaki setengah baya berambut putih panjang berantakan yang baru saja di tolongnya dekat halte. Pria itu berjalan dari arah dapur -menurut Neji- menuju ke arahnya sambil membawa nampan dengan dua gelas di atasnya. Yeah, Saat ini Neji sedang berada di rumah orang yang ditolongnya tadi karena alasan tertentu. Bahkan, kini dia lupa tujuan awalnya adalah menjemput Hinata.

"Pakaian yang kau kenakan juga adalah pakaian cucuku." Lanjut pria itu sambil tersenyum hangat. Pria itu meletakkan dua gelas berwarna putih yang berada di nampannya ke meja di hadapan Neji duduk.

Neji melihat gelas yang berada di hadapannya yang mengeluarkan asap tebal. Dia mengambil gelas itu yang ternyata berisi cokelat panas, tangannya yang kedinginan mendadak menghangat saat mengambil gelas tersebut.

"Lalu, dimana cucu anda?" Tanyanya.

"Dia sekolah, dan belum pulang sampai saat ini, mungkin karena hujan." Jawab pria itu dengan tenang. Dia duduk di sofa depan Neji.

Seperti dilempar oleh bola, Neji mulai ingat tujuan awalnya. Dia mengangguk sekilas merespon ucapan pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Neji meminum cokelat panas yang berada di tangannya dengan pelan, takut kedua bibirnya bengkak karena kepanasan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong... Aku berterimakasih karena kau mau menolongku dan mengantarkan kakek tua ini kerumahnya." Pria itu tertawa pelan saat mengakui dirinya sudah tua. Neji hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, di taruhnya gelas yang di tangannya ke meja. "Siapa namamu nak?" Lanjut pria tersebut bertanya.

"Neji, Hyuuga Neji." Jawab Neji menyebutkan namanya. Dia berpikir, mungkin 10 menit lagi dia akan bergegas menjemput Hinata.

"Aku seperti pernah mendengar margamu." Pria itu memasang poseberpikir.

"Benarkah?"

"Tadaima~."

Mata Neji langsung beralih ke orang yang baru saja masuk keruang tamu. Terkejut adalah apa yang dirasakan Neji saat menatap orang yang baru saja masuk keruang tamu dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Naruto, orang yang baru saja hadir itu juga terkejut akan adanya sosok Neji dirumahnya, matanya melotot menatap Neji.

"Kau!" Mereka berdua membuka suara secara bersamaan setelah cukup lama saling menatap.

"Okaeri Naruto, kelihatannya kalian saling kenal." Jiraiya menyambut kedatangan cucunya. Dia tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Neji yang menurutnya sudah saling kenal itu.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini kakek?!" Naruto menatap Jiraiya, meminta sang kakek untuk menjelaskan padanya.

"Tunggu! Kakek? Dia adalah cucu anda?" Neji juga menatap Jiraiya, meminta penjelasan juga padanya.

Jiraiya tersenyum kebapakan menanggapi kedua orang yang sedang menatap minta penjelasan kepadanya itu. "Naruto, kau ganti pakaianmu dulu, nanti akan kujelaskan."

Sudah 10 menit berlalu, Narutopun juga sudah mengganti seragamnya yang basah dengan pakaian berlengan panjang, Neji yang duduk beberapa centi meter darinya juga sudah mulai agak tenang dengan tangannya yang menggenggam gelas berisi cokelat yang sudah tidak panas lagi. Jiraiya menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian sebelum bersuara.

"Neji-san... Naruto adalah cucuku, dan Naruto... Neji-san tadi menolong kakek di jalan." Jelasnya dengan suara tenang. Neji hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kakek, sekarang kau kembalikan dia ke tempat kau menemukannya tadi."

"Kau pikir aku binatang peliharaan!?"

"Kau tahu!? Aku phobia denganmu!"

"Aku bahkan keringat dingin melihat wajahmu yang tolol itu!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut tolol, buta?! Hah!?"

Jiraiya hanya bisa melihat cucu dan orang yang menolongnya sedang mengolok-ngolok satu sama lain tersebut. Dia mulai memijat pelipisnya, entah kenapa zaman sudah berubah, pikirnya.

"Kakek! Cepat kembalikan dia! Dia sudah mulai menggila!"

"Kau yang sudah muai gila kuning brengsek!"

"Kau yang brengsek! Kampret!"

"Berhentilah berteriak padaku dengan suara cemprengmu!"

"Kau juga berteriak!?"

Oke, Jiraiya mulai tidak tahan dengan tingkah mereka berdua yang bagaikan anjing dan kucing itu. Perempatan mulai muncul di dahinya yang sedikit keriput itu. Jiraiya menggebrak meja dengan tangan kanannya hingga menimbulkan suara yang kencang dengan matanya yang melotot.

"BERHENTILAH KALIAN BERDUA!"

Teriakannya sukses membuat kedua orang yang sedang beradu mulut di depannya itu diam seketika. Naruto dan Neji yang awalnya berdiri mulai duduk kembali dengan tenang setelah melihat Jiraiya yang menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Jiraiya mengangguk puas melihat mereka berdua yang mulai tenang.

"Astaga~ Ayolah.. Kalian sudah dewasa, jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil! Bersikaplah sewajarnya!" Jiraiya menceramahi kedua orang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya itu. Sedangkan Naruto dan Neji hanya bisa menundukkuan kepala mereka masing-masing, "Dan Naruto, bersikaplah sopan pada tamu mu." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi-"

"Naruto."

"Baiklah..."

Naruto mendengus kesal mendapati kakeknya yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, dia membuang muka ke sembarang arah. Neji terkekeh melihatnya dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Kutinggal sebentar kebelakang." Jiraiya bangkit dari duduknya. Dia melangkah menuju kebelakang, entah mau apa dia di belakang.

Ruangan mendadak hening saat Jiraiya pergi, hanya tetesan hujan yang terdengar dari luar. Baik Naruto maupun Neji, sama-sama membuang wajah mereka ke arah lain. Mereka berdua enggan untuk menatap "Hei, bukankah kau bersekolah di SMA... Konoha?" Tanya Neji pada akhirnya. Tetapi dia masih enggan untuk menatap Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Balas Naruto dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Dia juga masih tidak sudi untuk menatap ke arah Neji.

"Hinata masih berada di sana?"

Naruto yang mendengar nama Hinata di sebut, mulai menatap Neji yang menatap ke arah lain walaupun dengan tatapan malas. "Dia sudah pulang bersamaku tadi. Kenapa memangnya?" Tanyanya.

"Begitu ya, aku ingin menjemputnya tadi." Neji menghela nafas, merasa bersalah pada bibinya karena tidak menepati janjinya untuk menjemput Hinata.

"Tenang saja, dia pulang dengan aman bersamaku tadi." Entah kenapa Naruto mencoba menenangkan Neji setelah melihat pria itu menghela nafas.

"Aku belum sepenuhnya percaya padamu."

"Terserah kau saja."

Hening kembali. Tidak ada yang membuka suara untuk melanjutkan obrolan. Rintikan hujan sudah tidak terdengar lagi, menandakan bahwa hujan telah berhenti. Neji menatap jam di dinding yang menunjukkan wajah sama lain, seolah-olah hal itu hal yang tabu bagi mereka berdua.

Neji menatap payungnya yang berada di samping sofa dekatnya. Dia mulai teringat pada Hinata. Neji melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang menatap ke arah lain, bukannya Naruto bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Hinata? Tanyanya dalam hati.

pukul setengah tujuh malam. Setengah jam lagi makan malam akan segera di mulai, Neji menghela nafas kembali.

Neji menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto yang sedang menatap foto yang terpanjang di dinding dengan matanya yang sayu. "Mereka orang tuamu?" Tanyanya sambil mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Lalu dimana mereka?"

"Mereka sudah mati."

Neji terkejut akan jawaban Naruto. Dia merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal yang tabu menurutnya itu, lantas dia langsung meminta maaf pada Naruto, "Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa." Naruto menatap ke arah Neji dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman pertama yang dilihat oleh Neji menyimpan sebuah rasa kesepian.

"Oh, hei... Dua hari lagi aku akan pulang." Neji mengubah topik pembicaraan. Dia merasa tidak enak pada Naruto karena telah menyinggung hal pribadinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Naruto terkekeh senang menatap Neji.

"Jika kau macam-macam pada Hinata, akan kubunuh kau." Lanjutnya sambil menatap horror Naruto dihadapannya.

"Tidak akan." Naruto membalas ancaman Neji dengan sebuah senyum miring.

Neji menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas dalam satu hari ini. Dia bahkan menghiraukan kata orang yang jika menghela nafas dapat mengurangi umurnya, masa bodoh dengan mitos itu, pikirnya.

Neji mulai berdiri dari duduknya, dia menatap jam di dinding debentar. Lalu menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya bingung. Di ambilnya payung miliknya di samping sofa.

"Sudah malam, aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada kakekmu." Ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Naruto mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Oh iya." Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu yang bercat cokelat itu. "Sebenarnya aku kurang percaya padamu.." Lanjutnya.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan mendengar ucapan Neji. Dia hendak membalas ucapan Neji tetapi keburu dipotong olehnya

"Tapi jagalah Hinata untukku." Lanjut Neji sambil membuka pintu keluar, hendak melangkah keluar.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Neji barusan, dengan cepat dia membalas ucapan Neji tadi, "Tidak usah kau suruhpun aku akan tetap menjaga Hinata... Karena aku menyukainya." Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar yang menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Baguslah, aku pulang dulu... Jaa."

Neji tersenyum, kali ini tersenyum ikhlas membelakangi Naruto. Neji melangkah keluar dengan tenang, lalu menutup pintunya dengan pelan tanpa menunggu balasan Naruto. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa senang saat ini. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, matanya menatap langit yang hanya sedikit dihias oleh bintang itu. Mungkin karena habis hujan seharian ini, tapi kali ini bintang itu tampak berkilau terang dari malam sebelum-belumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author Note's :  
**

 **Hallo~**

 **Mohon maaf karena baru updet sekarang. Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian chap kali ini? Agak panjang ya? Kurang greget juga ya? Maaf... Karena kalau dipotong setengahnya buat besok rasanya agak aneh gitu(LoL), jadi langsung di bablasin aja. Terimakasih juga buat yang mau mereview untuk fanfic gaje ini, tanpa kalian saya gak mungkin ngelanjutin fic ini( :" ). Terimakasih juga buat yang mau me-foll maupun mem-fav fanfic gaje ini( :" ).**

 **Btw, ini chap terakhir bagi Neji karena chap depan dan seterusnya dia sudah tidak muncul lagi. Ah~ menurut kalian karakter dari Naruto yang cocok buat musuh Naruto nanti di chap depan dan seterusnya yang pantas itu siapa? Siapa tau kalian mau membantu, karena males mikir(LoL). Okelah hanya itu saja dari saya...**

 **Sekian dan terimakasih atas perhatiannya~**

 **See you next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

_'Tak! Tak! Tak!'_

Suara bising itu berasal dari dapur kediaman Uzumaki. Tepatnya berasal dari tangan lihai Jiraiya yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran.

Satu jam lagi menjelang makan malam dan walaupun Naruto belum juga pulang, setidaknya Jiraiya menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mulai memasukkan sayurannya ke dalam wajan setelah menjadi potongan yang kecil. Tangan kokohnya dengan sigap mengambil sebotol minyak dan menyirami sayuran itu secukupnya, setelah itu dia mulai mengaduk sayurannya dengan spatula. Percikkan api bahkan beberapa kali melompat dari bawah wajannya saat dia mengaduk sayurannya.

 _'Kriiiing! Kriiiing!'_

Jiraiya berhenti mengaduk sayurannya saat telinganya mendengar suara deringan yang berasal dari telepon rumahnya. Dia mematikan kompornya lalu berjalan menuju suara deringan itu.

"Moshi-moshi~" Ucap Jiraiya setelah menempelkan telepon itu ketelinganya.

'Konbanwa, kakek tua~"

Jiraiya mengernyitkan dahinya, 'Kakek tua? Yang benar saja'

"Siapa ini?" Balas Jiraiya.

'Ara~Tebak saja~.'

"Jika kau hanya ingin mengoceh akan kutup teleponnya, aku sibuk."

'Kau yakin tidak ingin berbicara denganku?'

Jiraiya sudah bersiap-siap untuk menutup teleponnya, tapi dia enggan untuk melakukannya. Dia penasaran.

'Baiklah-baiklah, kau percaya bahwa kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa putera dan menantumu sudah direncanakan?'

Jiraiya mengernyitkan dahinya. Siapa orang gila ini? Pikirnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" Entah sudah berapa kali dia menyanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Kesal? Memang.

'Aku yang merencanakannya.'

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Friendship, Etc.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : Typo(s), Melenceng dari EYD, OOC!, Gaje, Dan kecacatan lainnya, dan jika tidak suka silahkan klik tombol 'BACK'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Don't Like, Don't Read-**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **\- Sparkle -**

* * *

"Payah!"

Naruto menggebrak mesin yang menyediakan permainan pertarungan. Ini sudah ke enam kalinya dia kalah memainkan game pertarungan itu walaupun dia memakai karakter yang berbadan gempal.

Dia berbalik meninggalkan mesin malang yang digebraknya baru saja itu. Saat ini dia sedang berada di Game Center, tempat dimana berbagai mesin game tertata rapi diberbagai sudut gedung, mulai dari game mengambil boneka sampai game pertarungan yang baru saja dimainkan olehnya.

Naruto mulai mengelilingi gedung yang menyediakan berbagai mesin game itu, mencari game yang menarik menurutnya. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama Naruto tidak mengunjungi tempat ini semenjak Hinata datang kerumahnya dengan membawa surat beberapa bulan yang lalu... Atau mungkin beberapa minggu yang lalu? Ntahlah dia lupa kapan, yang jelas dia jadi jarang mampir ke tempat 'tongkrongannya' ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hinata. Dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena demam, itu membuat Naruto merasa kesepian karena tidak ada orang yang tidak bisa diajak bermain. Dia juga tidak bisa belajar dengan Hinata yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah kedok untuk bisa berlama-lama dengan si putri Hyuuga itu.

"Game sialan!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah orang yang memaki-maki sebuah mesin game tembak menembak. Orang itu menendang mesin game itu dengan bringas dan membuang senjata api mainan ke sembarang tempat sebelum dia berlalu begitu saja. Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat kelakuan orang itu, andai saja mesin itu punya nyawa mungkin mesin itu sudah membalas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan dari orang itu... Dan mungkin membalas perbuatan Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto memungut senjata api mainan yang tergeletak dilantai, lalu dia berjalan ke mesin itu, merasa tertarik dengannya. Saat tangan Naruto sedang mencoba memasukkan satu koin kedalam mesin itu, sebuah kaki menendang tangannya hingga koin itu terlepas dan terlempar entah kemana.

"Ups, maaf." Ucap orang yang baru saja menendang tangannya dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Itu cukup kasar Hidan, hahaha!" Ucap orang yang berada di belakang orang yang disebut Hidan itu.

Naruto melirik orang yang baru saja menendang tangannya, dia bisa melihat orang berambut putih dengan sisiran kebelakang dan tiga orang berada dibelakang orang itu. Kemudian, Naruto mulai menatap orang-orang itu dengan tatapan tajam disertai dengan rahangnya yang mengeras. Dia tipe orang yang gampang emosi.

"Apa? Kau marah? Hah!?" Hidan mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto yang dikenakannya. Dia tidak senang dengan perilaku Naruto yang ditujukan padanya itu.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hidan yang mencengkram kerahnya sangat erat dengan tangan kirinya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, dipukulnya kepala Hidan dengan senjata api mainan yang masih berada ditangan kanannya hingga Hidan terdorong kebelakang dan melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Naruto.

Hidan memegang kepalanya yang terasa perih akibat serangan Naruto yang begitu brutalnya. "Kurang ajar!" Geramnya.

Pandangan orang-orang mulai tertuju pada mereka. Ada yang menatap takut maupun senang.

Tak lama kemudian, Hidan berlari ke arah Naruto yang berdiri dengan tegap. Dia melayangkan sebuah tendangan menyamping ke arah kepala Naruto. Tetapi dengan mudahnya dapat dihindari oleh Naruto dengan menunduk. Tidak sampai lima detik, Naruto membalas tendangan Hidan dengan sebuah upercut tepat di dagu Hidan yang membuat pria berambut putih itu terjatuh kebelakang.

"Apa yang kalian lihat!? Cepat hajar dia!" Hidan yang masih syok akibat pukulan Naruto, memerintahkan anak buahnya yang melihat pertarungan singkatnya dengan mulut menganga untuk menyerang Naruto

Disisi lain, Naruto sudah memasang kuda-kuda layaknya seorang pendekar.

 **...**

"Hanabi, tolong antarkan makanan ini ke kamar kakakmu."

"Ha'i."

Hanabi berhenti menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Dia menatap sebentar temannya yang juga sedang menulis di depannya. Yeah, saat ini Hanabi sedang kerja kelompok dengan temannya dirumahnya.

"Yakumo-chan, aku keluar sebentar."

"Ha'i, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi meninggalkan temannya sendirian di kamarnya. Dia langsung menerima nampan yang berisi makanan dari ibunya untuk kakaknya yang terbaring lemah di kamarnya.

"Setelah mengantarkan ini, suruh temanmu makan bersama kita. Makan malam sudah siap."

"Ha'i."

Si bungsu Hyuuga itu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu. Decitan demi decitan mulai keluar saat kakinya yang melangkah menaiki tangga tua itu. Sesekali dia berhenti bergerak saat mangkuk berisi sup di nampannya bergerak pelan, namun dilanjutkannya lagi menaiki tangga itu dengan hati-hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terbaring lemah di kasur empuknya dengan selimut tebal yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala bermahkotakan indigo miliknya. Sesekali keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya maupun pelipisnya. Tubuhnya menggigil, pipinya merona dan suhu badannya panas yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang demam.

Mata yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini perlahan mulai terbuka, menampakkan warna lavender yang sedikit pudar. Mata yang biasanya memancarkan kelembutan itu mulai redup cahayanya, sorotannya menandakan bahwa pemilik mata indah itu sedang menderita. Dia berkedip beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan pandangannya yang sedikit buram itu.

Hinata merasa persendian disekujur tubuhnya kaku, bahkan saat dia bergerak sedikit saja suara _'krek'_ terdengar. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.05, Heh? Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur?

 _'Tok! Tok!'_

"Onee-chan, kau masih hidup?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu berwarna cokelat tua yang berada dikamarnya. Dia menatap kosong pintu yang sedang diketuk oleh adiknya.

"Aku masuk ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hanabi langsung membuka pintu dan langsung memasuki kamar kakaknya. Dia melihat kakaknya yang terbaring disana sambil melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Hanabi menghela nafasnya, ini kebiasaan kakaknya saat sedang sakit.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata. Kemudian, dia meletakkan nampan yang berisi nasi beserta lauk pauknya diatas meja dekat tempat tidur Hinata. "Nee-chan, jangan melamun terus." Ucap Hanabi seraya menatap Hinata.

"Tidak, aku tidak melamun." Hinata berusaha untuk duduk tetapi sepertinya dia tidak kuat untuk melakukannya.

Hanabi yang melihat Hinata kesusahan, segera membantu sang kakak untuk duduk. Hinata melihat Hanabi sekilas lalu mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kau butuh bantuan untuk makan?" Ucap Hanabi seraya mengambil mangkuk nasi serta sumpit.

"Ah, tidak usah." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.

Hanabi hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Dia menyerahkan mangkuk nasi dan sumpit ke Hinata, kemudian dia memindahkan nampannya yang tadi kepangkuan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar ya."

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan disertai dengan gumaman tak jelas. Dia melihat Hanabi yang keluar dari kamarnya. Kini suasana kamarnya kembali Hening lagi.

Dia mulai menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya secara perlahan, beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya yang pucat berubah menjadi semakin pucat.

"Pahit..."

 **...**

Bulan terlihat bersinar terang malam ini, begitupun dengan bintang-bintang. Jalanan kota Tokyo sudah tidak sepadat pagi tadi, sinar dari lampu jalan juga menghiasi jalanan kota Tokyo. Disebuah jalanan kecil yang hanya bisa dilalui oleh satu buah mobil, tampak seorang remaja berambut kuning sedang berjalan di sana. Wajah remaja itu terdapat lebam dibeberapa bagian saja, baju yang dikenakannya juga terdapat noda cokelat dan merah.

"Tch." Decih orang itu sambil mengelap ingus yang entah kenapa mengalir dari hidungnya.

Naruto, nama remaja dengan raut wajah menyebalkan itu, sedang berjalan sambil menyeret tasnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, dia mengoceh tak jelas. Sesekali tangan kotornya mengusap bagian wajahnya yang terasa nyeri atau mengelap air kental yang mengalir dihidungnya.

"Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, akan kubunuh dia." Gumam Naruto.

 _'Buk'_

Naruto berhenti, dia terjatuh dengan pantatnya duluan tatakala dia menabrak seseorang. Naruto yang tadinya sudah emosi, bertambah emosinya. Dia menatap ganas orang yang telah menabraknya, err... Ralat, orang yang ditabraknya.

"Kau punya mata atau tidak!? Mau kupukul!? Hah!?" Sembur Naruto murka.

Orang yang di tabraknya hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf berulang-ulang walaupun yang salah itu Naruto. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk menolong Naruto yang terjatuh.

Naruto menatap datar tangan orang itu. Dia menampar tangan orang itu lalu berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. Lantas, Naruto berlalu begitu saja mengabaikan orang yang ditabraknya tanpa meminta maaf sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima."

Pertama kali yang dilihat oleh Naruto saat masuk kerumahnya adalah Jiraiya yang sedang duduk disofa dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di dadanya, beberapa kertas kosong ataupun kertas yang terisi penuh dengan tulisan tersebar dimeja depannya.

Ada apa dengannya?

Naruto menaikkan satu alis matanya. Dia lantas mendekati Jiraiya yang sedang memejamkan matanya, duduk disampingnya. Diambilnya selembar kertas yang berada dimeja depannya.

"Tch... Cerita erotis lagi."

"Uhm?"

Jiraiya membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kemudian, pupil matanya yang kecil bergerak kearah Naruto yang sedang membaca tulisannya, "Kau sudah pulang, Naruto?" Ucapnya seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Heh? Kau tidur?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap kakeknya itu.

"Tidak... Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Naruto membuang wajahnya, tidak mau menatap sang kakek yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Jiraiya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya akan jawaban Naruto. Tidak bertanyapun sebenarnya dia sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada cucunya itu.

Pria yang umurnya sudah berkepala lima itu memijat-mijat pelipisnya, dia merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Masalah yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu saja sudah membuat kepalanya menderita pusing tujuh keliling, ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan cucunya yang nakal ini, novel ero-nya benar-benar tidak akan selesai tepat waktu.

Lagi-lagi, Jiraiya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah... Cepat kau mandi, bau badanmu membuatku mual." Ucap Jiraiya dengan tangan yang mengibas-ngibas mengusir Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan kakeknya. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir ucapan kakeknya memang benar, dia sendiri bahkan merasa mual saat mengendus-ngendus bau tubuhnya sendiri. Naruto segera menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan kakeknya sendirian diruang tamu.

Tatapan Jiraiya beralih kekertas-kertas bejatnya kembali. Walaupun begitu tetap saja pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Dia masih memikirkan seseorang yang meneleponnya beberapa jam yang lalu, berkat orang itu rencana memasak makan malamnya gagal dan mengalami syok. Orang aneh yang mengaku-ngaku telah membunuh putra dan menantunya dengan dalih balas dendam. Lebih parahnya lagi, orang itu mengancamnya.

Marah? Tentu saja! Orang tua mana yang tidak marah dikala ada pembunuh anaknya yang meneleponnya dengan nada bangga?! Jiraiya benar-benar muak saat ini.

Dia mengambil kertas yang berada didepannya, mengucek-nguceknya hingga tak berbentuk kemudian dirobeknya menjadi potongan-potongan yang berukuran kecil.

Yeah, dia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada kertas malang itu.

Jiraiya menghela nafasnya lagi dengan kasar. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa, dia harus memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk menangkap orang aneh itu.

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkan sebuah masalah serius?" Gumam Jiraiya entah kepada siapa.

 **...**

Seorang pria berjalan dengan santai di kegelapan malam. Pria itu berpawakan tinggi tegap dengan rambut pendek bergelombang berwarna putih keabu-abuan. Kulit putih pucatnya tampak bersinar diterpa lampu jalanan yang bersinar dengan terang. Mata sayunya menatap lurus ke jalanan dengan sorot yang ramah namun penuh rahasia itu.

Pria itu berhenti berjalan tepat di depan pintu kaca transparan. Tampak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di depan pintu itu maupun yang keluar masuk di sana. Kemudian, pria yang tergololng tampan itu memasuki gedung yang bertuliskan "Game Center Doragon" diatas melalui pintu transparan yang dilihatnya sekilas tadi.

Bau khas yang tidak dapat dicirikan langsung tercium oleh hidung mancung pria itu saat sudah memasuki gedung tadi. Mata sayunya menatap sekeliling tempat yang penuh dengan berbagai mesin game itu, tampak ramai oleh pengunjung yang kebanyakan dari golongan muda.

Puas menatap sekitar, dia mulai kembali berjalan hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Beberapa orang menyapanya dan hanya dibalas dengan pria itu dengan senyuman ramah dan sebuah lambaian kecil. Sepertinya pria itu terkenal diwilayah ini, terbukti dengan beberapa orang menyapanya dengan tatapan yang segan.

Pria itu berhenti berjalan, mata biru pucatnya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik menurutnya. Dia berjalan pelan menuju 'sesuatu yang menarik' itu dengan langkah yang pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, penyembah Jashin?" Ucap pria tadi kepada orang yang wajahnya tampak babak belur di hadapannya.

"Apa urusanmu?" Orang yang wajahnya babak belur itu tampak tidak senang dengan olokan yang diberikan oleh pria di hadapannya. Dia dengan kasar menyingkirkan tangannya yang bersandar dibahu temannya yang juga babak belur disampingnya itu.

"Hoooh, galak sekali."

Orang yang babak belur tadi hanya mendengus tidak suka.

"Tampaknya kalian baru saja dibantai oleh seseorang? Siapa orang hebat itu?" Pria dihadapan orang yang babak belur itu tertawa kecil, tindakannya memancing emosi orang didepannya.

"Cih! Aku yakin orang yang menghajarku tadi dapat menghajarmu sampai mati, Toneri." Orang berambut putih klimis itu menatap pria yang disebut Toneri olehnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Maaf, aku tidak selemah kau Hidan."

Hidan yang emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun itu, langsung mendorong Toneri. Dia memojokkan Toneri di sebuah mesin game. Tangan kanannya dengan cepat melayangkan pukulannya ke arah wajah Toneri. Tetapi sayangnya Toneri dengan mudah menangkap pukulan Hidan, wajahnya tersenyum kecil saat ini.

Tindakan mereka membuat tatapan beberapa orang yang berada di game center menuju kearah mereka. Sadar dengan suasana yang berubah menjadi menengangkan, tiga orang yang berada dibelakang Hidan tadi langsung melerai mereka berdua. Berungtunglah Hidan dan Toneri tidak memberontak saat dilerai.

"Dasar sombong." Hidan berlalu pergi setelah mengucap dua patah kata tadi diikuti dengan anak buahnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Hidan, Toneri sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 **...**

Naruto langsung terjun bebas diatas kasurnya. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantal empuknya seraya mengeluarkan nafas yang panjang. Dia benar-benar merasa lelah saat ini, bahkan rasa lelahnya mengalahkan rasa laparnya.

Naruto berganti posisi yang tadinya tengkurap menjadi telentang. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipinya yang membiru.

Sakit!

Dia memaki dalam hatinya, memaki orang berambut klimis arogan yang bertarung dengannya di game center tadi. Naruto bersumpah akan menghajarnya lagi sampai dia tak berkutik jika bertemu dengannya kembali. Dia mendengus dengan kasar.

Remaja berambut kuning itu berganti posisi lagi dari telentang menjadi duduk dipinggir ranjang. Kemudian dia mulai berdiri.

 _'Krek'_

Baru saja dia berdiri, persendiannya mendadak berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Dia berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Berdiri disana sambil mata biru lautnya menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan terang. Beberapa bintang-bintang juga ikut menghias langit malam ini. Benar-benar indah, aku Naruto dalam hatinya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal bulan. Dia jadi teringat dengan Hinata, gadis yang telah mewarnai hatinya. Kira-kira dia sedang apa? Pikir Naruto dengan kalemnya.

Baru sehari dia tidak bertemu dengan wajah ayu Hinata sudah merasa rindu, bagaimana dengan seminggu? Eaaa!

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

 **To be contibued...**

* * *

 **Yo, Apa kabar? Semoga baik-baik saja.**

 **Maaf karena updatenya sangat lama, dan maaf juga kalau chap ini pendek bin kecepettan.**

 **Sebenernya saya itu habis sakit, anehnya pas sakit itu saya lupa sama alur cerita fanfic ini. Lol...**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, mungkin chapter depannya genrenya akan berubah yang tadinya Romance Humor jadi Tragedy, Crime, Drama, Romance. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin Humornya ga akan dapet dicahpter depan. Tapi yasudahlah, akan saya usahakan untuk menyelipkan Humor walaupun garing kek kripik tempe.**

 **Sudah itu saja, Terimakasih sudah mau mampir buat baca fanfic gaje ini. Kritik dan Saran kalian akan saya terima dengan senang hati.**

 **See you again!**


End file.
